The Blood of the One I Love
by Pinkcott123
Summary: Maka just couldn't say it. She accepts it as the truth, but she still hated it. She hopes that that special someone will come and help her escape from her fate. A new enemy is in Death City as well as old faces and the truth that shall not be reveal until the bitter end...
1. Introduction

**I don't own Soul Eater. I hope you like it! Now on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

* * *

Many people would define me as a monster.

They would leave me.

Hate me.

Try to kill me.

Destroy me.

Why can't someone accept me the way I am?

The people who do are the ones just like me.

Even I hate myself.

Oh hello, My name is Maka Albarn. I go to the Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school that train people who can transform into weapons and meisters, people that wields those weapons. Many people call me a bookworm or a nerd. I don't care about that. What I do care about is who I really am. I have a secret I can't tell anyone, not even my partner, Soul Eater.

I am a vampire. There. Right in the open, I just said it. I, The Maka Albarn is a vampire. Technically, I'm a half vampire. If you're thinking this is a joke it's not. I'm a blood sucking supernatural person of the night.

I don't know how I came to be today. Mama was a vampire and a meister and Papa was a death scythe created by Mama. What they had was me, a girl who was half vampire and half weapon. I became a meister, following in Mom's footsteps. I became the meister to Soul Eater, another scythe. Papa continued to be a death scythe to Lord Death. It wasn't until the battle against Asura when I found out that I could also become a weapon. After school I would train in the Death Room with Stein, my dad, and Lord Death. Wait, that means that I have 2 secrets to keep. Oh Shinigami! Death is not making this easy for me is he?

The only people who know are my parents, Stein (he looked into my soul and saw my identity), Lord Death (he's Lord Death and Papa told him while he was drunk) and the girls. As for the girls….

* * *

We were having one of those regular sleepovers at Kid's house. Kid was at my apartment with the boys who are probably playing video games. Black Star is winning the game, Soul is think how uncool it is to lose, and Kid is probably complaining how unsymmetrical his character is. Anyway it was a regular slumber party or at least as regular as it can be with the girls around. Liz was just doing make and talking about boys. Patty was talking talking over his sister about giraffes. Tsubaki was trying to calm Patty down with no luck and once or twice squeaked when a certain boy's name was said. I was smiling and going along with everything. I couldn't read my book…Liz took it away from me. What's worse was that I was losing control for blood. I took my regular tablets in secret, but it can only control my urges for so long.

"Guys, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Uh huh, anyway when do you think he will confess to-"

"Giraffe! Who took my giraffe?!"

"P-Patty! Y-your giraffe is in the hallway." I sigh as the door closed. Once it did I looked into the mirror. My eyes were flashing between green and blue. My hair was getting longer and black tips were starting to form.

Oh yeah, this is my "vampire mode". All vampires have one. It is just a change in looks or physical appearance to help us get food and get away with it. A fat person can become thin or a person can become a super model when the sun sets. In some rare cases, a gender change can occur. Well, for me, I don't know about super model gorgeous, but my hair becomes black and grows to my waist. My eyes become sapphire blue. Other than that, my face still looks the same. Hah, my chest is still - WAIT THAT's PRIVATE! No one is making fun of me on that subject.

I mentally groan at the mirror and placed my hand into my pocket hoping to get those tablets. They were not there. I panicked until my mind was telling me to calm down and think. I must have left it with the girls and now with this change happening no way I can go back in there. And now I was trapped in the bathroom. Great, just great. I looked around and spotted a window. So it's between a window or the room where my friends are. Not like I had a choice I opened it and tried to fit myself through it. It could be my imagination, but I couldn't hear anything from the other room anymore. Or when the girls were calling for me frantically. I wiggled my way through the window and landed safely own. Now for some blood. …I better make it quick so the girls don't get suspicious.

I ran around the neighborhood careful not to make a single noise. It was already midnight, so there weren't a lot of people around. After who knows how long I finally spotted a nice plump man that will be able to last me through the night. I slowly sneaked up behind the guy and quickly pierced his neck with my fangs, quick and painless. I dropped him to the ground after erasing his memory of me and wiped my lips with my arm. The blood blocked the scent of a group of females and when I found out it was too late.

I tried to run, but I heard a gun clicked. I stopped dead in my tracks and stood still with my back facing the barrel of the gun.

"What did you do to this man?" Liz asked as she kicked the unconscious body," It looked like his blood have been drained."

"I think I see 2 holes in his neck sis!" Patty said in her gun form. Tsubaki gently turned the man over and pointed to the side of his neck to my bite mark. I stood deadly quiet. If I run now Tsubaki is going to try to catch me with the chain and Liz will try to shoot me with Patty. I can't run that fast.

"I'm not blind. I know you're there so don't try running. If you do I'm pulling the trigger." Liz said, "Just turn around and slowly come forward. One false move and I'll shoot." Liz was not lying and Patty was charging up. I could even feel Tsubaki ready to go into her chained scythe form. I can already feel my hair getting shorter by the second. What should I do now? I can get hated by my closest friends or fight and lie once more. I knew it couldn't end well either way.

Nothing ever does.

In the end this is the only road I can take. The road I've hated in my entire life. I turned around and walked forward under a streetlamp. The girls were shocked by my appearance.

"Maka!"

"Maka-chan!"

"Horeeeeee!" My frown slowly turned into a wicked smile.

"That's right. I am I vampire. I'm an immortal monster who lives off of other people's blood." I chuckled.

"Now what are you going to do? No one will believe you and you'll be hunted down by the vampire society if this becomes a threat."

I prepared myself for the girls running away and never talking to me, but I was hard since they were my best friends. I should already be used to this. It was still painful like a knife stabbing me in the heart. I silently bit my lip and started to walk away. I laughed once more, but my eyes were watering. I secretly wiped my eyes and continued walking. Then Tsubaki hugged me.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" She cried. I was shocked by her actions and stopped. I think I just hugged back and let a few tears go. After all my best friends accepted me the way I am. A few minutes passed and we all walked back into Kid's mansion and had a long talk. It was more like Liz interrogating me though.

"I can't believe vampires do exist!" Liz said and leaned back into her chair.

"Now nothing will surprise me."

"For the millionth time, they do. This is just a secret kept from people." I mentally groan. Patty was looking at me like I was a toy.

"Vampires are so cool!" She yelled and waved her arms around.

"Anyway, why were you guys outside?"

"Well we found these." Liz said taking out my bottle of pills.

"Yeah so?"

"We thought you were taking drugs." Tsubaki said. My jaw dropped.

"We wanted to ask you about it but you disappeared from the bathroom." I scratched the back of my head out of pure embarrassment.

"Well, are you?" Liz leaned in very closely and I moved my head back. She was still holding my bottle and I grabbed it.

"These are not drugs! These are my blood pills to control my cravings and my vampire powers even though it's for a limited time." I whispered the last part.

"Thank goodness." Tsubaki said and sighed of relief.

"Does the boys know?" Liz asked. I shook my head.

"Well are you going to tell them?" I shook my head again.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." I begged, "I don't want anyone to think of me as a monster..." I frowned and looked down. The girls look at each other and smiled.

"You're not a monster Maka-chan." Tsubaki said.

"We'll keep this a secret." Liz said and Patter nodded. I looked up.

"So you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course!" They said.

* * *

And that's the whole story. So basically the boys don't know anything and I intend to keep it that way.

Oh yeah, here are some things I want to make clear about vampire stereotypes:

_1. Vampires can't be in sunlight._

It is not like we can't stand sunlight. It is more like our eyes are have high sensitivity to light. It is more like we are blinded by the light of the sun. A regular flashlight will have the same effect. Many of us are used to it already, but when kids see it for the first sunlight they can end up going blind as a worst case scenario. Best case scenario is that we become unconscious for a few days.

_2. Vampires can't stand garlic._

We just have better smell than other people. If you have the nose of a dog you too can understand how much garlic stink!

_3. Biting a human will turn them into a vampire._

Vampires are born, not made. We just suck their blood not turn them into bloodsuckers. There are those stories when a vampire who loved a human turned himself into a human or turned the human into a vampire…I actually don't know, but I do know it requires a ritual with a lot of power.

_4. We come from Transylvania._

Just by having one ancestor from Transylvania does not make this legit.

_5. We sleep in coffins._

I'd like a nice, comfortable bed instead.

_6. Driving a stake through their heart will kill them._

**Stabbing people in the heart can kill anybody not just vampires!** We vampires just heal ourselves faster. The heart is the only thing we need to protect because it has the slowest time to heal. If people hit any other organs we can still survive, but we need some time to heal fully. It's longer when we get hit with those weapons…Nevermind that.

_7. We have no reflection in a mirror._

_8. We can't stand holy water or running water._

_9. We can't stand a cross._

_10. We wear capes._

Who comes up with this stuff?!

The only thing that is true in all these books you read is that we drink blood, are able to command and understand bats, is able to fly, and have superhuman strength. It is true that we have fangs, but it only appears when we are trying to get blood. Other than that our teeth look quite human. It is also true that we are immortal. That is, for everyone except me. Remember me telling you that I am a _half _vampire? Well, that's the problem. Aside from now having every vampire powers… I don't live forever. In fact, when I reach 18 and I don't become a full vampire, I'll disappear...forever. The only way that will not happen is if I drink the blood of the one I love.

The only question now is **who**?

What I also didn't know was the price I would have to pay for it.

* * *

**How do you like it so far? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Musical Secret

**Reedited.**

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Musical Secret**

* * *

School is finally over for the day! What's better is that Stein didn't give us any homework! Now I don't have to be worried about turning in a late assignment today! I think I need to do something right now, but I'm sure I'll remember it. I need to go to the Death Room for my weapon training now. I walk down the hall.

As I turn the the right I see 3 girls. They seemed to be waiting for me.

"Maka Albarn right?"

"That's me."

"Can we talk outside, privately?" The girl emphasize privately.

"Okay." I know what's going to happened, and it's going to happen anyway even if I try to change it. I followed the girls to the courtyard behind the school.

"I'm here, so what do you want?"

"We want you to stop being Soul Eater's partner." I sigh. I knew it.

"Why?" Let the names begin.

"He doesn't deserve you ugly, flat-chested nerd."

"We're more compatible than you."

"So, will you do it?"

"You know that I can't do that." A girl slapped me. I can never get used to that pain.

"Leave Soul now."

"No." A punch in the stomach. More refusals resulted in more pain, but I kept on saying no. Soon, I was lying on the ground with a lot of wounds on my body.

"Are you going to do it?"

"No." I can barely speak, but the girls heard me. A kick to the side.

"Are you going to say it? No one want a weak bitch like you." After that sentence, I couldn't take it. My eyes turned red. A fist was heading my way and I stopped it. The girls looked shocked as I got up. I glared at them.

"Look, missy, I'm not going to quit being Soul's partner. I promised him that I would turn him into a Death Scythe and I'm not going to break it. You guys can just rot in hell." I fought back. The girls were soon defeated, but I wanted to keep on fighting. My vampire genes was getting out of control. I picked the girl that did most of the damage. She was scared and shaking. What happened to that smirk on her face before? Oh yeah, it's on my face now. I raised my fist.

_STOP!_ I stopped. My eyes returned to normal. I lowered my fist and dropped the girl. I looked around. The girls were hiding in the corner. My eyes widen just a little. I turned around with my back facing towards them.

"Leave before I do anymore damage." They all ran screaming. I sigh. I did it again haven't I? I'm expecting a lot of rumors about me tomorrow. I look at my watch. It was 4:23.

SHIT! I'm late for the training! I ran to the Death room and opened to door. I saw Professor Stein, Papa, and Lord Death waiting for me.

"Hi Maka~chan, how are you~?" Lord Death asked. I was panting, but I straightened myself out..

"I'm sorry for coming in late!" I lower my head.

"Oh my sweet Maka what happened to you? Your clothes are all soiled and ripped!" Papa screamed.

"Huh?" I looked at them. Papa was right for once. My body already healed from the attacks, but my clothes looked like they went through a war.

"Did you get into another fight again~?" A pause.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You don't have to worry about your wounds. You are a vampire after all." Stein walked forward.

"Half vampire." I replied sternly.

"My poor innocent Maka, tell me who did this and I will deal with them!" Papa was clinging onto me crying comically. I tried to push his face away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ma~ka. Ma~ka. MA~K-"

"Shinigami CHOP!" Papa laid on the floor with blood squirting out of his head. I ignored him.

"So, can I start my training?"

"Oh yeah. Transform into a weapon." Stein commanded.

"Hai." My body glowed a green light. I jumped in the air and went into my weapon form. I became a scythe with a dull, gray blade. At the base of the blade was a red rose with an emerald in the middle which is my eye. The staff is a simple silver. At the end of it was a red gem that looked like a demon eye. On the sides were 2 bat wings and at the end of the staff was a dark green diamond with a long point pointing out. This form reminded me of Soul's weapon form. Wait, why do I look like like Soul?! I reverted back to my human form in midair and fell flat on my face on the floor.

"That was good." Stein said, "Now let's try to keep staying in a weapon form." I got up and looked at the floor. I need a lot of work huh? Stein seemed to notice my dismay.

"You are doing fine as weapon," he said, "Are you sure that you don't want to become a death scythe?" I was a bit surprised by his words. Thanks Stein. I'm okay. I just found out about my powers, so I'm not used to it. I smiled.

"I'm training because I want to become stronger. I'm not letting any of my friends die. Besides, being a meister and a weapon can come in handy." I thought about the time Soul got sliced across the chest while protecting me.

"I don't want him to get hurt again." I murmured.

"What did you say?" Stein asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay, but in order for you to get stronger we will need to find someone who can wield you." Stein said.

"How about Black Star? He's a childhood friend of yours." Papa said as he got up. He still have a large, purple bruise on his head though.

"That could be true. Our soul wavelengths should be easy to match as long as I can deal with his loud self."

"Great. I'll tell him tomorrow." Stein said. Wait, tell Black Star my secrets?!

"Wait! If you tell him, he will announce it to the whole school! He got a big mouth you know."

"But then~ who's going to be your partner~?" Lord Death asked.

"Then how about Kid? Wait, I'm not symmetrical." I closed my eyes and cross my arms thinking about this problem.

"How about I train by myself? I want to fight independently like Justin in case Soul is down and there is nobody else around."

"Fine. If that's what you want, but you can't reach your full potential if you train alone." Stein said.

"Thank you. I just want to protect the people I care about."

"My Maka is growing up." Papa sniffled.

"MAKA!" Papa jumped towards me. I stiffened and my hair stood on ends.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" Papa laid on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. I calmed down after a few minutes.

"Oh, it's about time you need to go home. Aren't you getting hungry?" Stein asked stepping over Papa's body.

"Really?!" I look at my watch. 6:21. Home...night...food...Soul.

.

.

.

.

.

AHHHHHHHH! I FORGOT IT WAS MY TURN TO COOK DINNER! I quickly ran back home.

"What took you so long?" Soul was in an apron cooking dinner.

"Sorry. I went to the library and lost track of time."

"Geez, how much of a bookworm can you be?"

"You have a problem with that?" I glared at him as I reach for my new encyclopedia.

"Anyway, dinner is on the table. I'm going to get some rest. Don't wake me up." He walked to his room and slammed the door. I grudgingly ate my food. I just lost track of time that's all. I look out the window. He's not going to sleep is he? I heard something fall outside with my super hearing.

I look out the window. I see Soul running away carrying a blue backpack. It's probably filled with a wig, a change in clothes, contact lenses, and a lot of snacks for Black Star. I sigh. He thinks he's so sneaky trying to go to the club behind my back. He's going to play in his band called Dark Moon. I'm still wondering why he did not tell me about this and I'm getting ticked off by the minute. I understand that Soul want to continue his passions and it's not like I'm an angel.

The reason I'm not stopping this is because I need to get out of the house too. My food is not going to come to me is it? I opened my closet and wore a mini skirt with a black tank top. I also brought a bag with an extra set of clothes in case, well you know, blood getting on my clothes and such. I walked out of the house.

"Are you going to the club again, Maka?"

"BLAIR!" I screamed. I forgot to mention this, but Blair also knows my secret. She known it from the moment she starts living in our house. A cat that travels at night to seduce men for food knows a lot of things that we don't. She also knows about Soul's band although she would rather go find a food slave than listen to some music. I regain my composure.

"How are you tonight?" Blair asked.

"I'm still trying to find him."

"I don't know why you bother. You know you like Soul."

"I-I d-don't like Soul."

"You keep telling yourself that." I glared at her.

"Well, if that is true then what about the two other boys?" Blair smiled slyly.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining some guys tonight?"

"I finished work and I was about to eat some fish I got."

"Do what you like. See ya." I walked away.

"BYE BYE!" Blair yelled while. I sigh. Can't she not attract any attention?!

I finally reached Club Death. Hey, a club is the best way to meet fresh blood and I can keep a close eye on Soul. It's not like I'm jealous or anything. I just want to see what Soul is doing when I'm not around. It was already crowded and when I opened the door all eyes were staring at me.

"Oh, welcome back, Sarah." Steven, the club manager said. Everybody at the club knows me as Sarah and calls me by that name. Even the guys.

"Perfect timing. Dark Moon should be coming in at any moment, so why don't you sing a song before they arrive?"

"Fine." I walk up the stage and the piano start to play. I began to sing.

"Unfaithful" By Rihanna

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

This can be my life if Soul finds out who I am. I'm not going to let that happen. By the time I had finished the song, people were clapping and the guys are already here. Seriously, who can miss a guy believing that he was cool, a boy who tries to make everything symmetrical, and a kid who can't shut up?

"EVERYONE DON'T WORRY YOUR HERO IS HERE! BWA HAHAHAHA!" Black Star said. Kid smacked him in the head.

"I thought I told you not to make a scene," he said. My heart skipped a beat. Kid...I always admired him and thinks of him as a friend. Okay, I liked the guy. He was my first crush, but I wonder how he feels about me. Maybe I can asked him about it later.

"Oi Sarah. Nice song you were singing." Soul walked up to me.

"Thanks."

"Oh you're here now. It's your turn." Steven said.

"Hai," all three replied simultaneously. They got on to the stage with me. They kinda made me the lead singer for their band unintentionally. Once they found out they needed a singer they begged and forced me to help.

"Sarah, hurry up!"

"Fine. Is everyone ready?" I asked. Kid grabbed his guitar; Black Star got on the drums: and Soul was on the piano.

"YES!" They all said. Music started to play.

"Hit the Lights" by Selena Gomez

It's the boy you never told I like you,  
It's the girl you let get away.  
It's the one you saw that day on the train,  
But you freaked out and walked away

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,  
Things you swear you'll do before you die,  
It's the city of love that waits for you,  
But you're too damn scared to fly.

(Chorus)  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.

It's the time that you totally screwed up,  
Still you're trying to get it out your brain.  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,  
It's the past that you're dying to change.

It's all the money that you're saving,  
While the good life passes by.  
It's all the dreams that never came true,  
Cause you're too damn scared to try.

(Chorus)  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.

It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape,  
It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight.

So let's go, go, go, go all the way.  
Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day.  
From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses,  
We could dance forever!

(Chorus)  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape.  
It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight.

Everyone was dancing to the song. And it was the first song too. Steven seemed satisfied.

"Thanks for your hard work." Steven handed each of us a hundred dollar bill. Finally. Where else do I go to make some cash?

"Thank you."

"Now feel free to stay for a while and enjoy!" Steven walked away. Great, now that he's busy I can go ask Kid what he thinks about me. Problem is that all of the girls were crowded around the boys. I have the same problem. All of the guys were asking if I want to dance with them, flirting with me and whatnot. I smiled and reject some boys. I started to get woozy and I blacked out for a second. Crap, I need blood!

"Sorry boys, I'm not available right now." I said and flashed a seductive smile. All of the boys were redundant but they understand except for one. It was usual guy who goes by the name Rick. He looks familiar but it could be the light. Besides, I see a lot of faces here that look "familiar".

"Come dance with me baby." He said.

"No thanks Rick." I said and tried to get away. He walked in front of me and laughed.

"Come on just dance with me." Rick said again as smooth as possible with no success. Damn is he persistent! And annoying! KInda like someone like I remember in a bad way….

"I told you I'm not in the mood!" I yelled and my fist slamed into his face. He was knocked him in an instant. All of the boys who crowded around me ran. Hopefully, they thought I was drunk. I held my head and tried to keep balances. I need blood now! I squeeze through the crowd walked up to Kid.

"What's up Sarah?" He asked, happy to see me. I grabbed his hand.

"Kid, come with me."

* * *

**I got interested in what Maka's weapon form would be like, so I drew one(the one I described out. I'm also thinking about OCs for this story. Please review, but for now it is on HIATUS! SORRY!(runs away)**


	3. Kid, Sarah and the Beaten Down Duo

**A/N: I finally finished my first fan fic! Now I can start on this story. I decided to reply to the reviews that I got.**

**XxCoCoDreamsxX: Hey, this story as Soul would say is cool. You'll have to read this story to find out what Sarah is going to say to Kid.**

**anna114: I used Google Translate, read your comment and I agree. I want some more fan fics with Maka being part weapon! It makes Maka different from the rest beside being a female meister.**

**danacass: I got one idea going on in my head, but I'm not giving out spoilers. Thanks for the question though.**

**intheMADNESS: Thanks for loving my story!**

**momokol: You'll be reading a lot of new chapters in this story.**

**AngelofDeath09: Hope the next few chapters will get you hooked!**

**Not going to answer all of the comments from now on, but thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Soul Eater. On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kid, Sarah, and the Beaten Down Duo**

* * *

I had to drag Kid out of the crowd full of angry girls, but thanks to Soul and Black Star it didn't turn into a big mess. All of the girls were crowding around them now though I wonder why anyone would swoon over Black Star and his grand speech about being god. I'm pretty sure the guys were wondering why I need to talk to Kid some place private. I hope they're not thinking what I think they're thinking. I shivered at the thought.

"Are you cold?" Kid asked. He was running behind me now. I forgot I was still holding his hand and quickly let go.

"No, I'm fine." I lied. Beside me needing to drink blood I'm worried about what Kid is going to say about me. If he is not going to feel the same way that I feel about him it's going to be very awkward every time we meet for the rest of my life. Kid and I went to our room backstage. I closed the doors and took a deep breath in. A scent lingered in the room.

Ahhhh, his blood smell so good. …I quickly regained my posture. Damn it focus Maka focus! I mentally slap myself. Our priority is to find out how Kid feels about me. I swallowed a blood pill. It can only calm the cravings for a while. I placed the box in my pockets and faced Kid. He was ranting on and on about the room not being symmetrical. I sighed. Kid is being a kid! How did I even have a crush on him again? Then again, he's cute as a kid... Ignore that thought. I walked up from behind him.

"Arghhhhh this couch is making the room unsymmetrical! Sarah! Help me move this couch!" Kid whined as he tried to use every methos to try to move it.

"Kid." There was no response.

"Kid!'"

"What?" Kid was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I stepped back. Ka-kawaii... Suddenly the wall behind me was mightly interesting.

"I have to ask you about something..."I said quietly. Kid stopped trying to drag the couch.

"What is it?" he asked. I stayed silent. Kid seemed to notice the heavy atmosphere in the room. He got close to me and I can feel myself heating up. I backed away and Kid sigh.

"Do you want to leave the band?"

"…..What?"

"I know Black Star is a handful, but that shouldn't be a reason to quit. I know you got dragged into this whole mess by him, but if you want someone to blame then blame me. I was the one that suggested you for our band anyway."

Kid recommended me?

* * *

Actually, all I remember was me singing on stage. The guys came along in a foul mood. Soul was rubbing his head. Black Star was yelling something about the band and Kid was either trying to calm or ignore Black Star. I kept on singing, but I could feel the boys staring at me even in this huge crowd. I wonder if the people can start to hear the nervousness in my voice. I finished the song and I mentally breath out in relief as the crowd applauded. Steven was saying "And that was Sarah-", but before he can finish his sentence Black Star had to run on stage, grab the mic from Steven and shout "-WHO WILL BE THE NEW LEAD SINGER IN YOUR GOD'S BAND, DARK MOON! YAHOO!"

I quickly punched Black Star and grabbed the mic, but Kid and Soul walked on stage and took the mic from me.

"There you have it folks. Sarah is going to be our new lead singer!" Kid say.

"Wait I didn-" Before I could say anything else,Soul carried me bridle style and Kid carried Black Star to their room backstage. I squeaked in surprise and blushed from what Soul did. Kid dropped Black Star and Soul let me down.

"What the hell was that for?! I did not agree to any of this!" I yelled with fury.

"Sorry, but our band is really in a bind after our ex-singer quit." Kid said.

"What happened?"

"Soul had an argument with her after she suggested that he become her new weapon and dumping his old one." I looked at Soul who was looking away from me. He stood up to me? I relaxed a little and made a small smile.

"I'll join your band." I whispered. Kid and Soul look at me.

"What did you say?" Kid asked raising an eyebrow.

"I say I will be in you band." I said with more confidence, but my face turned a bit pink. Soul smirked and my face got even redder. I looked away.

"This band can't be cool without a cool singer." Soul said. I crossed my arms defensively and leaned back to the wall in the corner of the room

"F-fine." I said. Black Star got up from his 'nap'.

"So we got ourselves a new singer. Yahoo!" I punched Black Star again. I was hoping it would result in a coma, but it wouldn't be fair to Tsubaki and Black Star have a really hard head. It ended Black Star on the ground and me storming out of the room, but the band was not that bad actually. I like being around Kid more and I can go to Black Star for any info on Soul. Still, I'm hoping that one day Soul can tell me what he has been doing at night. But now it's not about Soul, it's about Kid.

* * *

"I don't want to quit." I said. Kid was surprised.

"Oh. Ignore everything that I just said." I giggled and Kid seemed to be pleased by my action.

"So what is it?" Kid asked.

"Um...Do you know a girl named Maka?"

"Yeah, I know her. Why do you asked? Do you know her?"

"Sort ...of." I hesitated and looked at the floor.

"Soul keeps on talking about his meister who wears twin pigtails and that sounds like... my close friend, Maka. She talks about her friends all of the time, so I want to know them better. She talked about a guy with a symmetry obsession and I'm guessing that's you... And I want to know what you think about her." I turned away hoping Kid couldn't see me shaking in fear of the answer.

"Maka is a very close friend of mind." He answered. Well, that's not very supportive.

"What else?"

"When I first met her I was amazed by her strength. She was able to go up against Franken Stein, the strongest meister the graduated from Shibusen. She was also able to perform Witch Hunter at that young age."

"Go on." I smiled. Kid thought so highly of me.

"Surprisingly we have the same interests like books. We like the same books and the same genres. I wonder if she have any recommendations for me." I actually have a lot of recommendations like- get back on topic Maka.

"Do you like her?" Maybe I should have asked this in the beginning, even though my face grew hot in an instant. I tried to calm myself down, but my face was still a bit red. Kid leaned over to look at me. Our eyes met and he smiled. I blushed brighter and backed away. I hit against a wall and stopped. Calm down Maka!

"K-Kid, you don't have to say it." I stuttered. Kid laughed.

"I do like her." Eh? I hope my ears are not playing tricks on me.

"Say that again." I leaned in closer to Kid to hear him. Kid smiled.

"I said I like Maka." My heart just stopped. Deep breaths Maka. Deep breaths.

"What do you like about her?"

"I don't know how to explain it...to you." His face got serious. I was surprised by his changed expression.

"Then say it."

"Okay. I didn't know what I feel at first, but I know she had an impact on me. She went through some hard times, by she kept on persevering. She had the courage to defeat Asura. I was jealous when I saw her as Soul's meister. They seem to be the perfect match. I didn't think I had a chance with her. But..."

"But what?" My heart quickened.

"Throughout my time with her I learned many things and started falling in love her. I didn't notice it until now thanks to you. I stopped doubting myself and thought that I have a chance as long as I work for it. And here I am saying that I like her in front of you." Kid smiled. My face got 10 shades redder. My heart feels like it can explode at any minute. I slowly got up, trying to hide my face, getting as far away from Kid as possible.

This was how Kid feel about me.

But…. Why does it sounds like he's lying? My eyes turned sad and I turned away.

"You like ...Maka. He he." I gulped,

"Um... Hey, I promise you I won't tell her okay?" I immediately started to get my bag on the table.

"Maka."

"Y-yeah Kid?" I turned around, trembling. Kid gave a small chuckle.

"There's no need for that."

"Hah?"

"I said you don't have to do that."

"Y-you're okay with me telling her how you feel about her?" Kid nodded. Stop shaking Maka!

"O-okay then." I hastily reached for my bag again, but I felt Kid's presence behind me. I turned around. Kid was in front of me and he was getting too close for comfort. I stepped back into a wall. Kid got closer. He pinned his arms to the wall. The only way to reach the door was to go through him.

"Kid, what's going on?"

"You are Maka aren't you?" Kid said. I froze.

"W-what a-are you talking about?" Kid smiled.

"I knew you were Maka from the moment we met."

"I'm not Maka! My name is Sarah!" I tried to look angry, but Kid seemed unfazed.

"I know who you are. Don't forget I am able to use Soul Perception too. I saw your soul and knew that you were Maka. You also responded to your name when I called you before." My mind retraced to the part where I was getting my bag. Kid said "Maka." and I said "Yeah Kid?"

.

.

.

Argghhhhhh, I screwed up big time. I looked away. Nothing can make Kid change his mind now. I sigh.

"So you knew all along."

"I also know that you're vampire and a weapon." I tensed.

"How do you know about that?!" Kid chuckled again. I glared at him.

"Being Lord Death's son have its benefits." My minds ran through many possibilities until one clicked in place.

"You were spying at me in the Death Room didn't you?"

"Maybe..." I stared Kid straight in the eye.

"Why are you doing this?" This was not Kid at all.

"Like I said before, I won't lose you to anyone." Kid placed his hand on my chin.

"Lose me to who?"

"You don't need to know." He lifted my head up. Kid leaned in closer to me. I can feel Kid's breath on my lips. My heart was racing.

I feel powerless.

Wait, I'm a vampire! I should have enough power to stop Kid. But what method can I use to stop Kid, erase his memory, and not harm him in the process? The worse part is that I'm running out of time.

Somebody, please help.

Ouch. Something stabbed my lips. Crap, my fangs are coming in! Now is not the right time! Kid was moving his lips closer to mine. I pray to Death that somebody come rushing through the door. My heart thumped.

Crud, I...need...blood...

I look at Kid's neck. My vampire genes took over. I lick my lips.

I'm sorry Kid. I closed my eyes.

My fangs pierced Kid's neck. He instantly lost conscious and dropped into my arms. I continued to hold him as the crimson blood went into my mouth. My eyes returned to normal. I can feel something, but...

No...

This is not even close to what I need.

This is not the type of love I need to save myself.

Maybe the gut feeling I felt before was true….

I push Kid back in shock, but before Kid hit the wall I caught him and lay him down on the couch. My hand hovered his head and I erased his memory of what had happened to the best of my ability. What had happened... Tomorrow will definitely be an awkward day between me and Kid. I sigh. I wonder how Liz and Patty would feel about this. My shirt was covered with blood. I changed into my spare clothing. I ran my fingers through my hair. It have gotten shorter and there are blond streaks in it. I took the wig out of my bag and wore it on my head. I took my blue contacts and wore it too. I looked into the mirror. Perfect. Not one hint of Maka. I look at Kid. My eyes grew sad.

I like Kid, but why didn't it work? I should be able to feel the powers of a full vampire right now.

Is it that I only like him as a friend now?

How can this be? I'm always astounded by his powers and his strength. His relationship with his partners is perfect. He's Lord Death's son! I liked him!

Liked?

I _liked_ Kid?

Thump.

I placed a hand over my heart.

Do I like someone else now?

If so, who?

Who else could I trust, cherish, and believe in? I thought long and hard, but the door suddenly opened.

Soul and Black Star were by the doorway with wide eyes.

Oh Shinigami.

Today is not my day.

* * *

The boys looked around.

"Sarah, can you explain what is going on?" Soul said. I backed away from Kid. My arms were flying all over the place.

"Kid got crazy how the room was not symmetrical and he tried to move the couch. He lost his grip and banged his head on the wall. Kid blacked out and I placed him on the couch."

"Oh, so that's what happened." Black Star grinned.

Thank Shinigami for Black Star to be a simpleton. Soul looked concerned. I gulped.

"I was wondering how to wake Kid up. Got any suggestions?" I asked.

"I rather not. If he wakes up he might try to move the couch again and bang his head again." Soul said.

"True that. Wait, why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Steven wants us to play another song. The guests are getting rowdy. So... you better play your role!" Black Star took my hand and dragged me to the stage. The music was starting to play.

"Black Star..." I growled. A le, he disappeared and so is Soul. Where are they?

One Step at a Time By Jordan Sparks

Hurry up and wait so close but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch

The audience started to clap to the beat. I look around. I can't see Soul or Black Star anywhere still.

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting  
We live and we learn to take

One step at a time there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen  
That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused and got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew

You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming

Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting  
We live and we learn to take

Soul and Black Star appeared and the fan girls screamed. Why are they appearing now?

One step at a time there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen  
That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

The boys' eyes kept on following me and I tensed up. Are they catching onto me? What did they see? I kept on singing.

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way we get there is one step at a time

Take one step at a time there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen  
That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

One step at a time there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen  
That we find the reasons why, one step at a time

The song finally ended. The crowd cheered for an encore. Too bad they won't be getting one tonight. I felt 2 hands on my shoulders. I looked back. It was Black Star and Soul. They didn't seem too happy. I stiffened.

"Come with us right now." Soul said seriously. Black Star growled. They looked like they were ready for battle. I took a deep breath in. The boys dragged me backstage and sat me down.

"Are you a vampire?" Soul asked. I tensed up. My secret was revealed this fast?!

"Why are you asking me this?" I said defensively and crossed my arms.

"Answer the question." Both boys were staring at me intensely. I've already been through a lot for the day. I gave into the pressure immediately..

"Yeah, I'm a vampire." I was readly to walk out and never come back again, but with that one answer, Black Star exploded.

"What did you do to Kid?!" Black Star screamed.

"Where did that come fro-" Black Star lunged at me. I grabbed my bag and ran for dear life with Black Star running after me and Soul following the chaos. I didn't know why Soul was carrying Kid though. We ended up to a back alley behind Club Death.

"Calm down Black Star!" Soul was restraining Black Star from attacking me.

"You drank his blood didn't you!" Another lucky guess. I sigh and sat down on the cold pavement. Black Star stopped trying to rip my head off. I looked up.

"How did you find out?"

"Kid's neck have 2 puncture wounds on his neck and Black Star immediately thought that you were a vampire." Soul said. He pointed to 2 tiny red dots on Kid's neck. It couldn't get any more obvious.

"I didn't think vampires exist. Aren't they only in books and TV?" Soul asked. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips.

"As you can see, vampires are real." I look over to Black Star. I sighed of relief. Black Star didn't seem to want to kill me anymore. Instead, he was shaking Kid back and forth.

"Is Kid going to be okay?"

"Not if you are doing that to him." Black Star dropped Kid. Kid landed on the ground with a crack. I winced.

"H-hey, Kid is going to be fine. All I did was take his blood. Wait a few hours and Kid should be back to normal."

"Cool." Soul said and leaned back into his bike.

"Ne Sarah?" I hesitated, but I look at Black Star.

"What?" I growled. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Are you in a relationship with Kid?" My jaw dropped to the ground.

"Eh?"

"You two seem really close in that room."

"We're not dating! Wait. You two were eavesdropping?!" A vein popped out on my head.

"Black Star." Soul said nervously. He started to back away from my murderous aura.

"Yeah and you two looked like you were kis-"

"Sarah Punch!" I punched Black Star in the head and he was knocked out. Soul sweatdropped.

"Please don't knock anymore people out. My motorcycle reached its carrying capacity." I cracked my knuckles. Soul trembled.

"Don't think I forgot about you."

"Uh oh-"

"Sarah Punch!" Soul was also on the ground now.

"Hmph." I crossed my arms and looked to my right. The sun was rising.

Time to use a stereotype to my advantage.

"Soul, since I am a vampire and the sun is coming up and I got to go. Take care of Kid and Black Star would you?"

"Wait, Sara-"

"See ya!"

I quickly ran back home, leaving a trail of dust in Soul's presence.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Soul and Black Star know that Sarah(not Maka) is a vampire! What should she do now? I just had to name the Punch. Sorry if you don't like it. This doesn't seem to be my best chapter. Did the character look too OOC? Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will upload the next chapter.**


	4. A Meister and a Weapon

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**crona x kid lover: I'm guessing the idiots are Soul and Black Star and yes they are idiots. **

**anna114**

**squirtlepokemon215**

**AJ679: Hai, hai. I fixed the summary. Thanks for telling me.  
**

**XxCocoDreamsxX : Haha, I know right.**

**For the other chapter, I'm just editing them a bit. **

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Meister and a Weapon**

* * *

Ugh...why does the sun have to be so bright? What day is today again? Thursday? What happened yesterday? I bit Kid... Black Star tried to kill me...and I told them the truth. Great now two people know my- no, _Sarah's_ secret. My mind was racing. What if they tell the whole school? Wait, Sarah doesn't go to DWMA. But what if people know that I'm Sarah? No, neither Sarah or I have even mentioned each other. But what if-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MO! Now is not the time to be thinking about this!

Either my secret is coming out or it's kept locked up. I guess I'll find out when I get to school. I got dizzy for a second.

Ughhhh, I didn't get much sleep last time. It's all the boys' faults! Thanks to them I only got 3 hours of sleep! I'll make sure to give them a good beating at school! All three of them. Soul, Black Star and ...Kid. Oh man. Kid! He told me...everything... I dropped my head.

What is going to happen now?!

I maka-chopped Soul to get him to wake up. Black Star was talking about being god, so I maka-chopped him too. Soul and I walked down the hallway. Soul was still rubbing his head.

"Dang it Maka, why does your Maka-chops hurt so much?" I looked back.

"That's a secret." I smiled and Soul looked up.

"Oh hey Kid!"

I tensed up. I turned around. Kid was behind me and I squeaked. Kid looked at me and blushed a bit.

"Oi Kid. Are you ok?" Soul asked.

"I'm fine. I feel weak that's all." That would be an understatement. His face was very pale and his body was limp. It could be because of me, but let's not jump to that conclusion yet even if I did drank his blood. I walked passed him. He turned his head towards me.

"Sorry." he whispered.

Eh? I quickly glanced at his neck. My bite mark was still there and it looked normal to me. Good thing too because blood loss plus infection equals 1 Kid in the hospital and the chance for me to get put into the sterilizing chamber. I heard what happens in there and I have to tell you it is not a pretty sight.

"You sure?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kid lied. He looked like he was about to faint. I reached into my bag.

"Here, Kid. Drink this." I handed him a bottle of water mixed with some of my blood, making the water tinted red. "It'll help you feel better." Kid took the bottle. He hesitantly took a sip. His body immediately regained its color and Kid looked lively as ever. He began to drink more of my water.

"What was in the bottle?" Soul asked. I looked at Soul.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t." Soul chuckled.

"He, what's with you keeping secrets from me? So uncool." My eyes lowered. If having secrets makes me uncool, then I must be the most uncool girl from what I'm keeping from you.

"Thanks Maka for the drink." Oh, I forgot all about Kid. I smiled, but my mind was racing. I didn't want to believe it, but those actions...

I faced Kid.

"Kid, can we talk privately before class start?"

"Ok Maka." I faced Soul and grinned.

"Go to class without me. I'll be there in a sec." Soul looked concerned, but walked to class anyway. Ok, time for Kid.

* * *

We stood behind the school. I was the first to speak up.

"Kid, I know about you, Black Star, and Soul being in a band together." Kid looked shocked.

"Who told you?" He asked.

"Sarah told me. I know she's a vampire that bit you yesterday." Kid laughed.

"She told you that too huh?" I nodded.

"Ne Kid."

"What?"

"Did you remember what happened last night?" Kid stopped laughing. He placed a hand on his chin and pretended to think.

"Not much actually. All I remember was Sarah and I in the room backstage. She bit me, like you said and everything was a blur after that." Kid smiled at me. I looked down with my bangs covering my eyes.

"You know one thing I hate," I said, "I hate liars, the ones that make up stuff trying to please the other person. Someone like you." Kid smirked. I gritted my teeth.

"How did you know?"

"Being a vampire have its benefits." I said sarcastically. Kid put a hand under his chin and looked like he was in deep thought.

"Let me guess, your vampire senses."

"Correct." Beside me hearing his breathing shortened, his heart beating quicker and his pupils dilating by a millimeter Kid was a natural-born liar! I would never have found out if I wasn't a vampire. But, how did he remembered everything? Why didn't my powers work? Is it because he's Lord Death's son? That's probably the reason. I sighed.

"So you remembered everything." I stated. I can't erase his memory again. If it doesn't work on Kid, then there's no use. I started to walk away. Kid took my hand, surprising me. He pulled me in.

"Maka. I'm sorry for what I have done, but I won't give up on you. I don't care how long I have to wait. I will make you love me." I blushed, but only a little. It sounded like a lie, but I was getting red from ow close Kid was to me. Kid looked to his right and smiled at what he saw. I heard a growl. What was he doing? I tried to look in the direction as he did, but his hand was blocking the view. I squirmed. Kid didn't let go. Damn it.

"Kid," I said innocently, "Isn't your hair unsymmetrical?" Kid fell to the ground.

"I'm trash. Garbage. Worthless. " I started to walk away. Kid held on to my wrist.

"Who said you can leave me? We still have time before class start." Okay, plan B. I snapped my fingers. A bat swooped in and I telepathically communicated with it. The bat left in a hurry. Kid looked at me confused.

"What did you do?" he asked. I giggled.

"Oh nothing. I just commanded the bats to move some paintings around in your house." Kid paled and let go my hand. He instantly hopped on his skateboard and flew back home screaming. I know that was dirty, but I had to get away from Kid. I immediately snapped my finger twice to tell the bats to stop. By my calculations, if he's fast enough Kid should be able to make it back in time for first period. Just to be safe I wrote a note to apologize and say that all of his paintings were left untouched. I tied it to one of the bats while it flew to Kid's house. I looked at the place Kid was looking at. Why was Kid smiling anyway? I looked around. No one was there. I smelled a familiar scent though. The scent reminded me of Soul. Soul? Why would he be here? The bigger question is, what did he hear? I instantly paled, but then I remembered we were talking quietly. I relaxed. Then I realized something and mentally facepalmed. By the position we were in Soul must have misunderstood! I ran to class. I need to explain it to Soul now. Grrr...maybe I should have moved Kid's paintings.

* * *

Soul was sulking in his seat when I came in. He looked at me and turned away. He looked angry. I sat down in my seat. I didn't say anything to Soul because I didn't want to bother him and he was in a foul mood. I'll explain to him when we get home.

Kid came back when the bell rang. I really don't know whether he's angry or happy, but I'm guessing that he got my note.

Soul on the other hand was amused, but still angry. He growled at Kid and Kid chuckled. Scratch what I thought earlier. I should have moved Kid's paintings and maka-chopped him. Kid was enjoying this way too much even if it was a misunderstanding!

Kid soon returned to the 'normal' Kid that I know. Class started and I listened to the lesson until I drifted off to sleep.

"Oi Maka." Soul tapped my shoulder.

"Maka," he said a little louder. I opened my eyes.

"What do you wa-" A scalpel was thrown my way. I tried to block with my arm. There was the sound of metal hitting metal and the scalpel was flying back to Dr. Stein. He dodged the blade. The whole class was shocked except for Kid and Professor Stein.

"Maka...what did you do?" Soul asked. I looked at my arm with wide eyes.

"I don't know..." I lied.

"Maka, no sleeping in class." Professor Stein said.

"Sorry." I said groggily.

"Detention afterschool."

"Alright." Dr. Stein continued his dissection on some poor, innocent being. I listened to the lesson, but my mind kept on wandering to the incident. I used my weapon blood unconsciously. My powers...

* * *

During detention Professor Stein kept on training me on my weapon ability and how to control it.

"Thank you Dr. Stein." I smiled. His stoic expression did not change.

"Next time, I would actually appreciate it if the scalpel goes through you." I sweatdropped.

"Sadist." I thought.

* * *

I came back home and Soul was checking to see if I got dissected. I maka-chopped him when he lifted my shirt and went into my room. A bat came into my room with a note tied to his leg. I took the paper and opened it.

It reads:

_Maka, _

_Thank you for not moving my paintings._

_I'm sorry if I was being too forceful._

_I'm also sorry for what had happened in the morning._

_I'll control myself in the future__, but I love you._

_- Death the Kid_

I blushed at the note and I placed it on my desk. However, I couldn't help but wonder what Kid said. He only thought of me as a friend based on his blood. Yet, he still say these things to me. What is he up to? And how is Soul involved in this anyway? I quickly changed into my 'band clothes' and walk towards the club.

* * *

Club Death was closed today. Oh yeah, isn't tomorrow its 10th year anniversary? I guess Steven and the others are setting up the place. I started to walk back home. I sighe.

How was I suppose to get some food now?! I looked at my apartment building and leaned against a tree. I can't go back in there unless I drink some blood. But from who? Many people are already asleep and the other are probably partying like Papa. Maybe I should have taken the offer to work in a blood bank. Most vampires get their blood there anyway. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I counted the money. I forgot, only rich vampires can buy their blood from blood banks. I closed my wallet. How much blood does a vampire need again? I remember it was around 400ml, exactly one blood bag. No more, no less.

I sighed. Luckily a business man was coming my way. Dinner time...

"Ah no." The man looked at me. I smiled.

"Come play with me." Our eyes met and my vampire seduction powers activated. The man walked into my arms.

"Good boy." I bit him. Ahhhh, nothing can beat a nice drink of blood in the moonlight. Still, I hate using this power. Reminds me of Papa. I was almost finished when someone yelled "Oi!"

I quickly dropped the man and erased his memories. Then I hid in a tree. The person walked toward the man. His face was soon shown by the moonlight. It was Soul! Soul looked at the man's neck.

"Did Sarah do this?" I jumped at Sarah's name and Soul heard me.

"Who's there?!" Crap, I don't have my wig! I stayed in the tree.

"Soul, it's me."

"Maka?" I stiffened.

"No, Sarah." Is he catching on?!

"Sorry my bad." I relaxed. There was silence, but I could hear Soul grumbling about me and... KID?! He said something about a note I got from Kid...WAIT he saw that?! I mentally facepalmed. Note to self: Hide personal things from Soul and throw that note away quickly! I certainly don't like Kid that way and ... Soul seemed upset...

"Hey Soul?" I interrupted.

"What?" He said with a hint of anger and annoyance.

"Who is this Maka anyway? You never did talk about her a lot in the club." There was a moment of silence.

"She's my meister."

"That's all?" A pause.

"Why do you asked?" Another pause, only shorter.

"No reason." Soul was silent. I sighed and snapped my fingers. The bats swooped in and surrounded Soul.

"What the-" I leaped out of the tree.

"Sarah, make them stop!" When I disappeared from his sight I snapped my fingers twice. I kept on running back to my room. I sat on my bed and looked outside. Soul was still there and he was very irritated. I giggled, but I stopped. I looked at the moon.

A meister huh?

* * *

It was a pretty normal morning. I woke up early to use the bathroom first. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I looked into the mirror.

.

.

.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Soul knocked down the door.

"Maka, what's wrong?!" I looked at Soul and he looked at me. I looked at him. Blood started dripping out of Soul's nose. Huh? I looked at myself. There was nothing, but a towel around me. I turned bright red.

"GET OUT!" Soul was promptly hit in the head with a book and was kicked out of the bathroom. I got dressed and quickly cooked breakfast for Soul. I ran out of the house to an alley nearby. My heart was beating faster.

Why?

Why is my hair PART BLACK?! I looked at my hair and it was still a dirty blonde, but there were black highlights in it.

My vampire mode should not be showing. Is it because I didn't get enough blood? Well, Soul did interfere. I looked outside. Tch. I can't get more blood now; there are so many people outside. I guess I'll have to deal with this look for the day. I tied my hair into pigtails and ran to school.

* * *

I can feel people staring at me. They were probably thinking _this is so unlike her_ or something. I walked into the classroom.

"Hey, Maka!" I turned around. Liz and Patty walked up to me. Guilt washed all over me.

"Hey..." I said quietly and waved at the sisters.

"What's with your hair?" Liz asked.

"Oh these?" I pulled my black hair up, "I think it's because I didn't get enough blood. It should be gone by tomorrow."

"Why? It's so cool." Patty said. I sigh, but then I remember about the ahem, incident I had with Kid.

"I'm sorry..." I began. The girls just smiled.

"It's no big deal. We know you need it and Kid happened to be there." Liz said. I lowered my head.

"Oh yeah, why were you two alone anyway?" Patty asked. Liz and I stiffened. Wait, why Liz...oh yeah I forgot.

"I just had to asked Kid some personal questions, that all!" I said making hand getures for emphasis.

"Don't worry, we believe you!" Liz said happily. I smiled.

"Good morning everyone." Tsubaki appeared.

"Hi Tsubaki."

"Maka, what's happened to your hair?" Tsubaki asked.

"Long story," I answered. I explained everything to her and Tsubaki just nodded.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow is the club's 10th year anniversary and I want you all to come watch us play." I said.

"Play?" Tsubaki asked.

"What? Didn't I tell you that the boys and I are in a band together?"

"Nani?!" The girls stared at me wide-eyed.

"I guess I didn't tell you. Anyway, I want all to come to the club to celebrate its 10th year anniversary." It took a while for the girls to regain their composure.

"I'll have to do some extra shopping after school." Liz said.

"I would love to go." Tsubaki said.

"Party! Party!" Patty yelled as I tried to calm her down.

"Party? Where?" I froze and turned around. The boys were here.

"Maka invited us to a club." Tsubaki said. Soul grinned.

"So little miss bookworm actually knows how to have some fun." A vein popped out on my head.

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul was on the ground with a dent in his head.

"What club is it?" Kid asked, looking away from Soul.

"A friend named Sarah told me it was called Club Death." I answered.

"Sarah?!" Soul stood up. He looked concerned.

"Oh yeah she also told me that you guys," I pointed towards the boys, "are in a band together with her and that you were going to perform during the celebration." Black Star seemed ticked off with what I have said.

"Oh yeah, did Sarah also tell you that she's a va-" Soul quickly covered Black Star's mouth.

"Sarah's a what?" I eyed suspiciously.

"Nothing." Soul said. I was little annoyed. Black Star was supposed to keep his mouth shut. Thank Death Soul was there to help.

"What did you do to your hair?" Kid asked. The guys just looked at me.

"These... are just extensions from Liz." I looked at Liz with a back-me-up look.

"Ah, mm." Liz nodded.

"Maka." Black Star asked.

"What?"

"Why are your eyes blue?" I froze. I forgot about my eyes!

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I mean your eyes are blue." My mind was going ballistic. What's a good excuse?

"I-it must be a trick of the light." I said nervously. Soul leaned in. Shit! If he sees my eyes, my secret will be out! My heart rate skyrocketed. Soul looked into my eyes and moved back.

"Her eyes are green." Eh? I felt relieved. My eyes must have changed back to its original color. I grinned.

"See, it must be a trick of the light. My eyes are green!"

"But I was pretty sure I saw blue eyes."

"Well then you need to get your eyes checked." Black Star laughed.

"A god like me does not need to have his eyes checked!" I sighed.

"Anyway, I'm guessing that everyone will be going to the club except for Maka." Kid said. Soul perked up.

"Why isn't Maka going?"

"Because I need to...go to the library."

"Nerd." Soul grumbled.

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul ended up with his head bleeding. Liz sighed.

"Maka," she said. "Ditch the library and have fun in the club. Have something else entertain you beside boo-" I shot her a you-know-the-real-reason-I-can't-go look. Liz stopped talking.

"Have fun in the library~!" Patty sang. The bell rang.

Class was the same. However, during lunch Soul pull me away. We went to the library because there were no one around.

"Sorry...for not telling you about me in a band with the guys." Soul looked down.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"But, we are partners, so we should be able to tell each other anythi-" I stopped and turned around with my back facing Soul. I had a solemn look on my face.

"Never mind." I said. Soul looked up.

"Everybody have secrets they can't tell."

"Maka?" Soul said. I sighed.

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul laid on the ground surrounded with a pool of blood.

"That was for this morning." I said. I walked away.

At the end, I was the first one to separate from the group. I got changed at home and walked to Club Death before my friends got there. 'Sarah' was still not here yet. I hid in the bar and mixed a couple of drinks that the bartender taught me for some of the customers. I kept the tips. After an hour the gang was here. I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I saw black hair and blue eyes. Perfect.

Time for the show to begin!

* * *

**What do you think it? Read and Review! ;)**


	5. The Not-So-Great Celebration

**Hey guys! Waaaahh I'm so sorry for updating so late! Midterms are coming up and I'm stressing out. Still, I can't disappoint my fans so this weekend I'm going to add another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for clicking on the favorite/follow button(just making up for lost time):**

**riku'sgirl19: I know the maka-chops are funny!**

**anna114**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter**

**squirtlepokemon215**

**Katie: The review really brightened my day!**

**crona x kid lover**

**XxCocoDreamsxX**

**Didi3097, sherry yuki, ILoveTheSky101, JellyRain, Phantomhowl, Punk Heart, Rebelchickie, blacksoul, danacass, intheMADNESS, magic-pearl, meghanmoo11, momokol, animeismylife15, Nya-Happy-Neko-Chan-Nya**

**Thanks for adding the story to your collection! *bowing***

**I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Not-So-Great Celebration**

* * *

The gang was here. Liz and Patty both wore matching red tank tops. However, Liz wore a denim skirt and Patty wore some denim shorts. It's probably for Kid. Tsubaki wore a yellow t-shirt with a long, well longer than Liz's skirt, light purple skirt. The guys and I wore matching band outfits which consist of a regular t-shirt with a black vest and pants. I wore a red mini shirt instead of the pants. My shirt was green, Soul's was red, Kid's was white, and Black Star was blue.

"Hi guys. Glad you can come." I smiled. The other smiled too.

"Us too." Tsubaki said. Black Star put his hands behind his head.

"Too bad Maka couldn't be here." I pretended to be surprised.

"Really, I thought she was with you guys." I said innocently. Kid was trying to hold in his laughter and I smacked on the head.

"Not one word." I growled. He immediately stopped. I regained my composure.

"Where did Maka go?" I asked.

"That bookworm went to the library." Soul said. I refrained myself from punching him. Calm down Maka, you already got your revenge from this morning. It's not worth it.

Nope I can't take it.

"Sarah Punch!" Soul was lying on the ground in a few seconds.

"What was that for?" Soul yell while holding his head.

"Calling my friend a bookworm." I glared at Soul. He seemed to have gotten my message when I cracked my knuckles. I walked away from the group and looked around. For a celebration there wasn't anything fancy. I saw a new sound system and the lights have been replaced. I decided to go back.

Rick was walking towards me. I gave him a I'm-sorry-for-what-happened-last-time-but-if-you-ever-ignore-my-warning-I-won't-hesitate-to-punch-you-again look. Rick smirked. A vein popped in my head. Was he asking for another beat down? Rick seemed to have known what I was thinking because he looked away. Nonetheless we kept on walking. As we passed each other he said one thing in a low voice that only I can hear.

"Watch your back."

I turned around and Rick kept on walking until he blended into the crowd, but not before he smiled at me one last time. There was no flirting, no pick up line, no asking for a dance. Just that one sentence.

A warning.

"Oi Sarah, hurry up." Soul yelled.

"Coming!" I replied. I looked back at the crowd. Rick was nowhere to be found. I turned around, but the words he said were still on my mind.

Rick, who are you?

I caught up with my band members.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Soul grumbled.

"Just some stuff." I gave them a small smile.

"Good luck guys." Tsubaki said.

"Go sing~!" Patty said.

"I have your back." Liz said. I knew it got more than one meaning to me.

"Thanks everyone." I got on stage. Black Star was grinning like crazy.

"Let's make the band better than the gods. Yahoo!" he yelled. Kid and Soul started to play.

Egoselfish By DECO*27 (Translations from vgperson on youtube)

Love or self, you have to choose - is it I, or is it you?  
"Very well, the choice is yours" - and with your glimpse...

Black Star started playing the drums.

Well, "love" is what we give, and "love" is what we get,  
So I would have to say, we're quite a happy set  
Our intuitions off, we love each other still  
"Ego," or else, "we go"? Let's be sure to make this clear...

I'm doing this all for you; "I'm doing this all for me"?  
Dare say that about our love, and mister, I'll have to do away with you...

Love or self? Still if you choose, I and you have naught to lose;  
In the end, we're still just fine to keep on smiling all the time  
If this world's a loveless one, and we're to keep living on,  
Then where it is that you must be, is anywhere but here with me  
So then, I wonder - is your choice all up to this:  
Are you choosing with your "egoselfishness"?

"Love" is what so captivates us,  
Yet this "love" at times leads to loathing  
It's a choice to be made as a pair, but it's one of us who has to die  
Both our selves are selfish still, gasping breathless for some air;  
"Who do you think you are?"  
"Thanks, it was delectable! "

"I'm doing this all for you, I'm doing this all for me..."  
Well, "doing it for us both," I'm going to hide my face and cry my eyes out...

Black Star had a drum solo. I placed a hand over my heart and put on a sad face like I was in pain. The music got slower as Soul had a solo that was soon followed by Kid.

"Love and self," this I decide, and so here is my reply:  
No one's murder shall be done; instead, us two shall be as one  
"I'm doing this all for you", "I'm doing this all for me";  
Let us have them be good friends, and hold each other to the end...

"Love and self" - now that we know, I and you are free to go  
To smile and laugh, and more than those, we'll also cry, if so we chose  
If this world's a loveless one, and we're to keep living on,  
There's nowhere for us two to be, not anywhere that I can see  
So then, I wonder - does our choice come down to this:  
Does our "egoselfishness" make it exist?

The song ended, but I kept on thinking about the lyrics. For me or for you? I felt like it was only for me. Ahhhh, I'm making both of us happy if I can live longer than 18 years!

"Okay everybody here's our next song!" I yelled.

Black Papermoon By Tommy Heavenly6

I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
and hold my breath because what's waiting is a Deadly Night.  
Don't scary, the witch just drew a pumpkin carriage and  
is only reflected in your eyes.

See you in your dreams. Yeah Baby,  
Even if they are nightmares.

Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars  
and use them to adorn the Black Paper Moon.  
Because you believed in me, when you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul.  
If I look up, you shine like the moon.

I pretended that I was grabbing for something in the air as my knees touched to the floor.

The sweet Crimson Jam  
that fell in the card raised the spell.  
Your Destiny, if you wish for it, no matter the world,  
you can grasp it with those hands.

Don't be confused,  
don't let anyone shatter it.

I stood up, but I pretended to look, how should I say it...weak.

Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called eternity.  
If you call for me, I will find you, My Dear,  
No matter where you are,  
I'll release you from your curse.

I didn't want to believe in anyone, there was a time I was mean,  
but even so, your words have always resounded in my heart.

I jumped up and sang to the fullest.

Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars and adorn the signs.  
When you lose sight of your dreams and get confuse,  
please raise your head.

Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called confidence.

You aren't alone,  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
because you finally trust in me!

The song ended and the crowd cheered for an encore. I smirked at the boys and they smirked back. The boys started playing again and the audience erupted with roars.

Luka Luka Night Fever By Megurine Luka (lyrics from animelyrics. com and the dance for this: /watch?v=CWf3pLTLX3A)

It's bad bad.

As the subtitle scrolls from right to left,  
you stare blankly at the monitor, utterly bored.  
I'm always ready to cross the wall of dimensions to meet you,  
so please get your heart ready for me, okay?

I understand you better than anyone else does,  
so just leave everything to me,  
stop being afraid, and let's dance together.

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Dance to the popping rhythms,  
and forget anything and everything unpleasant.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Since I'm right here with you,  
looking away even for just a second is bad bad!

When you're depressed and away, or lured out by your big brother,  
try calling me with your heart, and I will immediately fly to you.

I will teach you all kinda of things  
that you'll never learn at school.  
Let's open the door to the night together.

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
My overflowing thoughts are for you,  
so remember firmly by your heart this special limited time.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
When the sun rises up I'll have to bid you goodbye.  
Looking at me with those lonely eyes of yours will not work.

I understand you better than anyone else does,  
so just open yourself up completely to me,  
and let's search for the meaning of our existence together.

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Feel my swelling heartbeats,  
and when you're ready, take my hand.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
I really like it when you shine brightly.  
Let's take off with all our strength,  
but are you ready for it?

Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Dance to the popping rhythms,  
and forget anything and everything unpleasant.  
Luka Luka Night Fever!  
Since I'm right here with you,  
looking away even for just a second is bad bad!

It's bad bad.

The dance made me tired, but I didn't show it. I put the mic near my mouth and yelled, "That's it for the night for Dark Moon and thanks for coming for Club Death's 10th year anniversary!" The crowd applauded and cheered. I smiled. However, the happy atmosphere was destroyed with something punched through a wall. I looked at it and my eyes froze with horror.

A kishin! The people screamed in terror as the beast killed some of the people in the audience. The kishin looked at us with blood dripping from its mouth. I felt like I was going to throw up. More kishins came. The other band members were alarmed, but not freaking out. We got off the stage and Kid ran over to his partners.

"Liz. Patty. Transform right now." he said.

"Okay~!"

"Why today of all days?" Liz sigh.

Liz and Patty turned into guns that fell into Kid's hands.

"Let's go Tsubaki! A god like me cannot be upstaged!" Black Star shouted.

"Hai!" Tsubaki became a chain scythe and Black Star caught her. I looked around for Soul. His arm became a scythe and he was trying to distract the kishins. Soul was pushed back and fell to the floor. A kishin charged at him and Soul braced for the attack. I quickly stepped on front of him while my arm became a scythe, blocking the kishin's attack.

"You're a weapon?!" Soul said. I looked at him and reach out my hand. He took it and stood up. I smiled.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I said. It looked like Soul was outnumbered. The kishins surrounded us. We stood next to each other.

"Soul change into a weapon." I whispered. He looked at me confused. The confusion soon turned to disbelief and shock.

"You're not even a meister!" I remembered my arm transforming into a scythe.

"So? I still know how to wield a scythe like yourself!" Soul was not pleased with me taking back.

"Our soul wavelengths won't match! You won't be able to wield me!" I glared at him.

"Just transform right now! Now is not the time to be having a conversation!" Soul seemed surprised from my words. We had a short staring contest until Soul looked away.

"Tch fine." He jumped into the air and transformed into a scythe. I quickly caught him and spun him around a few time.

"How can you hold me so easily?"

"I don't know. I guess our wavelengths do match."

"Whatever." Soul looked away. Maybe he's not used to be used by another meister even through Maka and I are the same person. I looked at the kishins.

"Your souls are mine!" I yelled. Both sides charged at each other. One lunged at me and I did a flip. I sliced a kishin below me and killed the one that tried to attack me. Unfortunately one punctured me through the stomach when I was not looking. I quickly sliced through that one making one fluent motion. I ran outside with Soul to move around better. I kept on killing kishins. There was only one kishin. I didn't see it until it jumped and fell on my leg. I screamed in pain and I quickly killed the kishin on top of me.

"Sarah!" Soul yelled in his weapon form. I laid on the ground, but I lost all signs that I was in pain.

"I'm fine." I said as I stood up and looked at Soul.

"What do you think?" I grinned. Soul looked concerned, but he relaxed.

"It was okay." He may say that, but I could tell that Soul was impressed. I mentally smirked as I walked towards a kishin soul.

Thump.

My eyes widen in surprise. I dropped Soul. He turn back to his human form.

"Ow…Sarah! Why did you drop me?!" Soul looked at me only to see me in shock.

"Sarah, what's going on?" I fell to the ground again. I placed a hand over my mouth.

Crap.

I need blood fast. Soul ran to the group.

"Oi! Somebody help Sarah!" he yelled. I guess he didn't know about my regeneration powers. I got up and winced in pain. My right leg was broken and I was limping. It's going to take a few hours to get me up and running again. I looked at my stomach. The cut I got was getting smaller by the minute, but it was also making my desire for blood even stronger. I didn't forget about last night either. I'm going to need more blood than usual. I looked up.

My vision got blurry. I dragged my leg and my eyes fell upon a guy with blue hair. I place my hands on his shoulders to pull myself up.

"Sa...rah...?" Black Star said. He sounded like he was right next to me. I dragged my head to the guy's neck.

"Sarah! What are you doing?!" Soul yelled. My mind blocked out all screams and voices directed at me. My fangs crept in and I bit the guy. The boy fell along with me.

"BLACK STAR!"

"SARAH!"

I lost conscious.

* * *

My eyes opened was light shining through the windows. It's morning already? I sat up. I looked around and the room looked like my room. My hands touched something that feels like fabric and I looked down. I was sitting on a bed. My bed. When did I go back home? All I remembered was my blacking out after I bit some guy. He did look familiar though. I walked out on my room and saw Soul on the couch in the living room. Soul? Why is he here? When did he even get here? I looked at Soul. He was silent and in deep concentration.

"Soul. What's wrong?" I asked. He was surprised by my voice. Soul looked at me with a mixture of guilt, shock, but also hate. I was taken back. Hate... Soul looked away.

"You're... Maka." He whispered. Huh? I looked at myself. I was still wearing my band outfit, but as I slide my fingers through my hair I realized that I was not 'Sarah' anymore. Shock and horror ran though me. Soul saw me! I must have changed back when I was unconscious after I drank someone's blood. I looked at Soul and he looked at me. Something was building up inside of me. I didn't know what to do. I bit my lip.

And...

I ran, out of the house leaving Soul there alone. My heart was full of pain, sadness, anger (a little) and guilt. I can feel a tear coming out of my eye. Tch.

Now he knows.

* * *

**What do you think? I went on a japanese song frenzy and I had to put in a song from Soul Eater. It was basically screaming pick me! Oh you pretty much know who Maka bit. If not…just read the next chapter that will be posted this weekend. I was also thinking about a sequel. I know, I'm getting too ahead of myself. There are still many chapters to be written and I'm on a schedule! Well...only until February 14. Ah, I said too much. Please read and review!**


	6. I Know

**Hey guys! Like I promised, here's chapter 6! Hey, Martin Luther King Day is an extra day to weekend to me!**

**Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your collection:**

**Riku'sgirl19: LOL on the 'Bat's outta the bag' thing. *grinning* Soul, beware of the viewer chop for it's worse than the dreaded Maka-CHOP!**

**anna114 : I say good luck to Maka too!**

**squirtlepokemon215**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter**

**Kattochi, Mindlessgal, aharmlessbunn**

**I don't own Soul Eater. On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**I Know**

* * *

I ran. I was still cryin- no feeling shocked and guilty. Only one tear came out and nothing more. I stopped at a basketball court, the same court that my friends would usually play in. I looked around. There doesn't seen to be a lot of people here. I sat down on the grass. The cold air blew in my face, but I didn't mind it. I put my knees up to my chest and looked at the leaves that were blowing in the wind. I sigh.

"Oi Maka!" I looked up to see Black Star. Bitterness and guilt shot through me. I looked back on the ground. Black Star walked up to me.

"Hey..." I replied. I didn't have the energy to run from him. Black Star grabbed a tree branch and started to do pull ups. I kept on looking on the ground. We were quiet for a while. Black Star was not like his normal loud self, and he seemed to have noticed my discomfort. He decided to speak first to break the heavy atmosphere.

"You know, Soul and I were surprised to see that you were Maka." I gritted my teeth.

"Who told you?" I asked bitterly.

"No one. You changed back while you were sleeping and we pretty much found out that you were Sarah, the vampire." Black Star answered nonchalantly. My eyes were glued to the ground.

"What happened while I was passed out?" I asked. Black Star released the branch and jumped down next to me. He laid down on the grass.

"Well you see it seemed like you bit me and everyone was running towards us." He said.

"Wait! The guy with the blue hair was you?!" I looked at Black Star and he gave me a small grin.

"Yeah." My heart literally stopped for a second. After I process what had happened, I looked at the ground again. I placed my hands on my lap.

"I'm sorry." I said. Black Star was still giving me that cheeky grin.

"No biggie. Okay, as I was saying..."

* * *

_"SARAH!" Everyone screamed. I shot up from my er...mediation, yeah meditation._

_"Sarah? What happened to her?!" I asked looking at you._

_"Why aren't you unconscious?" Kid asked._

_"A god like me does not faint just from one vampire bite!" I yelled. Kid's eyes widen and facepalmed (Kinda what you are doing right now Maka). I was thinking, 'What did I do?'_

_"Guys! Somebody help Sarah quick!" Soul yelled, holding you in his arms. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty ran over to your side, but they didn't do anything._

_"Why aren't you helping her?!" Soul asked frantically. The girls shrugged._

_"...We don't need to." Tsubaki said. Soul and I were confused._

_"Why?!" Soul asked. The girls pointed to your exposed stomach and there were no wounds._

_"How-" Soul seemed to realized it was because of your vampire powers. He didn't say anything else because of the girls. Kid interrupted causing all eyes (the boys) to be facing towards him. The girls were checking for other wounds on you._

_"You do know that Black Star already said it through his big mouth." Kid said glaring at me(like the way you are doing to me right now…). Soul was shocked._

_"What?! Black Star!" he yelled._

_"What did I sa- ...Uh oh." I paled even though gods are not afraid of mistake. We all looked at the girls. Surprisingly, they didn't seem so surprised or even mind it. We all huddled into one group while the girls were helping you._

_"Maybe they didn't hear it," I whispered._

_"No, they definitely heard it." Kid whispered back_

_"Maybe something is wrong with their hearing." I said._

_"We can hear just fine!" Liz growled. Kid and I stopped talking and looked at the girls trying to help you._

_"Ehehe... you heard that?" I said scratching my cheek._

_"Yes we did," Liz hissed. I looked away._

_"Anyway, Soul. Carry Sarah back to your place. I'm pretty sure Maka won't mind it and she would want to know how her friend is." I said._

* * *

"And Soul bow down to me and said, 'Yes, Black Star. I will obey your every command! I'm just a lowly peasant while you are god! No, you are someone greater that GO-'"

"Maka CHOP!" Black Star placed his hands on the bump on his head.

"Get on with the story," I growled.

"Okay. Where was I up to again? Oh yeah and then Kid said, "Soul is right. You are greater than-"

Black Star stopped when he saw me reaching for my book. He shrugged.

"Alright. sheesh, can't you take a joke?" he pouted.

* * *

_"No!" The girls and Kid yelled at the same time. Soul and I were confused._

_"Why not?" Soul asked. Liz showed a nervous smile._

_"Um... I'll take care of Sarah. We'll take her back to our house. Right Patty?" Patty didn't respond, so Liz looked back._

_"Patty?"_

_"Sis! Big trouble!" Patty screamed. Liz instantly knew what Patty meant. Soul was wondering what was going on, so he decided to check how you were doing. Tsubaki, Liz, and Kid were trying to stop him by blocking his path. It made Soul suspicious and he pushed them out of the way. I followed behind hime. We both looked at you and our eyes froze in horror._

_Your hair got shorter and it was returning to a dirty blonde color. Soon, you 'became' Maka._

_"M-M-Maka?!" Soul stuttered. I didn't say anything while my mind was still processing the information(Some gods are not geek- Ow…..)._

_"He found out..." Tsubaki said quietly. Liz sigh._

_"It just had to be today." Liz looked at Soul who was still shocked._

_"Soul, calm down. She didn't want to tell you because she was worried on how you would react. Like the way you are right now." Liz said. Soul was still in shock._

_"Maka is Sarah and Sarah's a vampire, so that means-" Soul's eyes widen even more._

_"Yeah, Maka's a vampire." I said causally._

_"How can you say it like it's normal?!" Soul screamed. Clearly Soul was not taking this too well. All eyes were pointing on me now, but for the first time I didn't like the attention._

_"What? I always knew Maka was a vampire." I said._

_"WHAT?!" everybody yelled. I covered my ears._

_"Sheesh, quiet down! My ears are ringing. When Maka's mom and her dad separated, Maka's mom told me everything including Maka being a vampire. She also told me to look after her while she's away." I placed my hand on my I grinned childishly._

_"So basically, Maka's like my little sister!" Everybody's jaws dropped._

_"Black Star...knew about it in the first place?!" Liz said._

_"Yep!" I grinned._

_"So I wasn't the only one who knew." Kid said._

_"Yep, yep!" Patty sang._

_"Wait, you all knew?!" Soul asked._

_"I only knew that Maka was a vampire. I didn't know she was Sarah." I answered. Soul looked at everybody else._

_"We forced Maka to tell us." Liz said sheepishly along with the girls._

_"I found out along the way." Kid said. Soul gritted his teeth and his eyes became dark._

_"So none of you told me including my own damn partner." He picked you up from the ground._

_"I'll take her home and have her tell me the truth when she wakes up." And with that Soul carried you home._

* * *

"So that's what happened." I said. I wonder why Mama asked Black Star to protect me. I have vampire powers, so I shouldn't be in danger. As long as I do things correctly, no one will know that I'm a vampire. Still...I wonder... I got up and looked down at Black Star.

"Thanks... for not telling anyone about my powers all these years." I smiled.

"No problem." Black Star smiled.

"MAKA CHOP!" I walked away in a huff with Black Star faceplanted on the ground, but on the inside, I was smiling more.

* * *

I didn't have a problem talking with Black Star, but it was an entirely different situation with Soul. How would he feel about this? I lied to him after all these years! I didn't know what to say to Soul anymore.

I avoided Soul since that day. I would leave home early and come home late. I don't want to see or talk to Soul. I know we both have the same classes, but I would always have an excuse to avoid talking to him.

Like talking to the girls, or going to the library, or take on a mission by myself.

Or...

If I'm really desperate, talk to Papa. This has been going on for about a year now. Wait. Scratch that, about a month now, but it felt like a year. Everyone can feel my discomfort with Soul. Except Papa.

Papa and I were on the balcony together and Papa was crying...

a lot.

"Finally Maka wants me to talk to me! Papa is so happppppyyyyyyy!" He sang. My eyes kept on looking at the view of Death City.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. Papa seemed to noticed that I was not my usual self.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said emptily. Papa saw through my lie. He stood next to me and looked at the scenery too.

"Come on. What's going on?"

"I said it's nothing." I had a hint of annoyance in my voice, but clearly Papa didn't seem to notice.

"It's Soul isn't it?" I froze. Papa notice that and he exploded.

"ALRIGHT WHAT DID THAT OCTOPUS HEAD DO TO MY SWEET LITTLE ANGEL?!" There was fire around him and people were looking at him thinking that he was a lunatic. Luckily there weren't a lot of people on the balcony. I sigh.

"Papa, calm down. Soul didn't do anything." I took a deep breath in.

"He knows... about my other nature." Papa stopped rampaging about how he was going to kill Soul.

"He knows?!" I nodded. He stood next to me.

"Do you want us to move?" I shook my head.

"You're Lord Death's death scythe. He needs you. Besides, I love living here in Death City." I sigh as I looked at the sunset.

"This day had to come anyway. I wasn't ready for it to come this early though." There was a pause with only the sound of other people talking until Papa chuckled.

"I know you have tried your hardest to avoid this day even though it was inevitable, but you can't change the past. You have to look on to the future. However, how are you able to do so if you're still worried about that? Everyone needs to move on and so do you. That means you'll have to face your fear right now." I looked up at Papa. That was the best advice I have ever gotten from him. I smiled.

"You know, you should take your own advice with Mama." Papa started to get nervous.

"I wish I could. You know that I love you and your mom."

"Then why did you cheat on her?" That hit a soft spot. Papa stiffened.

"Um, e to, well you see-" Papa was sweating. I could see it now. Papa going out with other women while Mama was trying to support her family and was actually doing some work. My admiration for him dropped. I breathed in deeply while an angry tick mark was appearing on my head.

"MAKA CHOP!" I left Papa crying on the balcony with a little pool of blood around him.

"Lying, cheating bastard!" I yelled as I stormed off. But, I'll take his advice. I ran back home.

* * *

I looked at the door that separates me and my partnership with Soul. This is it I guess. A broken partnership or maybe...

An even stronger bond.

I unlocked the door and saw Soul on the couch. He was surprised to see me. We both looked at each other. I was the first one to speak.

"I'm... home." I said with no hint of nervousness even though my heart was pounding. I hid my eyes.

"Soul...I'm sorry for not telling you...any of this. I'm truly sorry." I started to walk towards my room.

"Maka." Soul said without turning. I kept on walking.

"Welcome back." I stopped.

"I missed you."

Something warm formed in my heart. No one had ever said that to me. Everyone just pushed me away because of who I am. Once they found out, they would kick me out of their place. Some places were nice to me, but most of the time it was run by another vampire. I always wished for someone who would accept me for who I am. Maka, a meister who is like everybody else on this planet. Not some mythical creature that people fear and hate. This was something more….more than what I had faced with the girls. I mentally laughed. Maybe I expected this. Isn't that the reason why I was able to pass through that door in the first place?

Soul...

My one and only partner.

I hid my smile.

I walked into my room, but not before I said one thing that was the truth all this time.

"I know."

Thank you Soul.

* * *

**What do you think about the ending?! Yahoo! Damn I'm sounding like Black Star. Oh yeah what did you think about Black Star's version of the story that Maka interrupted and the conversation that she had with her father? Maka's dad and Black Star may be a bit OOC(in my point of view). Read and review!**


	7. An Old Friend

**Sorry for being very late! I had writer's block. Luckily I'm still right on schedule!...I think. XD Midterms are finally over and ...**

I'm not used to the homework. Wahhhh! T_T

I also have some ideas that popped into my head, so I'm changing/adding some stuff to chapter 3 and 4(just a little).

Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your collection:

squirtlepokemon215: This will probably the last time Spirit can give such good advice. Hehe.

Riku'sgirl19: ...Okay for you I'll punish Soul. Where's my book?... Oh here it is! Pinkcott CHOP! *Soul on the ground now*

anna114: Thank you for liking my story!

XxCocoDreamsxX : Thanks and what do you mean by that? ?(._.)?

Sincerely The Sign Painter : Thanks! XD

Trina Dauntless: I always thought it could be used that way. Thanks for pointing it out. :)

lily: The songs are catchy in my point of view.

misshotwolf, Ai Seikatsu, wiedget, new-Necro03

I don't own Soul Eater. On with the show! *pointing finger in the air*

* * *

**Chapter 7**

An Old Friend  


* * *

The next couple of days were pretty normal. Soul and I worked it out, most of it though. Soul was still weary of me, but we got closer.

I hope.

Soul and I were walking to school again and we had one of those talks that I so totally love. Note the sarcasm.

"So, you're a vampire." 5...

"Yeah." We kept on walking to school. A little fire was starting inside of me.

"You're also part weapon." 4...

"Yes." The fire got bigger.

"You have been pretending to be Sarah who was a singer in our band." 3...

"Yep." The pressure is getting harder to contain.

"So you sing?" 2...

"Yeah." An angry mark formed on my head. The container has reached its breaking point.

"And why haven't you told me all of this?!" Soul said with a hint if annoyance. 1…

"MAKA CHOP!" 0. It exploded. Soul held his wounded head and we didn't say anything after that, but I could feel him staring at me. Not the angry kind of stare. It was more like concern. I sigh.

I told him my secrets that I never told him before, but... there're still more. Like that ticking timer on me telling me how much time I have left. And all of the other secrets I'm hiding... Soul knows that I'm still keeping some things from him. He still have that hurt look in his eyes and ... a hint of betrayal. My heart felt heavy, but I'm okay.

I expected this.

* * *

Soul and I walked into the classroom. Tsubaki was sitting in her seat, but where was Black Star? Suddenly Soul said he remembered something and ran out of the classroom. Huh? What is going on? I sent a bat to follow him and report back what he found. Something just doesn't seem right. Could it be that he's seeing a girl?! No girl have called on the phone though. I didn't see a letter in his locker too. Wait, why am I intruding his love life? That's Soul's business and I have no part of it. I still want to know though. Ahhhhh, why am I so interested in this?! I don't care who is seeing Soul. I quickly shook it off and got out a book.

After a while, Kid, Liz, and Patty came in.

"Is the new kid here yet?" Liz asked. I looked up.

"New kid?" I asked. The trio looked at me.

"Yes, a new student is coming into Shibusen." Kid answered. I looked out the window. A new kid huh?

.

.

A new student is attending Shibusen! That's why Soul and Black Star are not here! They're going to fight the new guy as usual! A heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders. So Black Star and Soul is going to fight a new kid. Hehe. That's good... Why am I so relieved? Is it that Soul is not seeing anyone?... Grrrrr. Why am I thinking about him?! I scratched my head and Kid didn't seem to pleased. Was he thinking about me and Soul? Really, me and Soul! Wait, that look...he doesn't look jealous...more like concern and uh...evil with a small smirk on his face. Hah, I must be thinking too much. I looked outside the window.

Black Star and Soul were actually fighting the new kid. I relaxed. Soul is not seeing- uh...nevermind. I looked at the boys. Soul and Black Star seemed to be having a hard time with a new kid. He was actually beating the guys. Well, they are not in sync in their wavelength. When will they ever learn? I sighed and looked at the new kid. Hey...that weapon looks familiar. Maybe I'm imagining things. I sat back down in my seat and waited for the bell to ring.

Dr. Stein rolled into the classroom on his wheelchair and spin around in place really quickly like he does everyday. The class got used to it. Well, most of them. I just looked bored. Dr. Stein began turning the screw on his head and there was a small click.

"Class. We have a new student today. Please come in." Professor Stein began writing in the board. A boy walked in and the girls screamed. I rolled my eyes as I look at the boy. He was not that bad-looking. The boys looked masculine and had a well toned body. He looked pretty strong from all of the muscles I can see on his arms. The student wore a white shirt with black pants. He had messy, dirty green hair and dark green eyes...On my DEATH! My eyes widen in shock.

"You!" I yelled. All eyes were looking at me now. Uh oh...

"Um...You're Kevin… right?" I laughed nervously.

"Yes, like I have written on the board, his name is Kevin. Maka, I would like it if he can actually have a chance to introduce himself." Stein said.

"I'm sorry." I said sheepishly. I sat back down. I can hear some girls giggling, probably how I made a fool of myself. I banged my head on the table quietly, so no one can hear me. Kevin looked slightly amused. I looked up and glared at him and he looked away.

"Ahem. My name is Kevin Ketsueki. I'm a double edged scythe. I currently have no meister, so I hope one of you lovely ladies will be mine." He flashed a smile and I can see girls with hearts in their eyes just screaming their hearts out. The boys were shooting daggers at Kevin which he ignored. I groaned. I hate this day already! Dr. Stein continued with his lesson, but I was not paying attention to it. I kept on staring at Kevin.

Why is he here?!

I turned around and I could see my friends looking at me with concern. I gave them a small smile, but I looked back at Kevin. He grinned at me and glared at him. He looked back on the dissection, trying to take down as many notes as possible. I mentally growled and look at the lesson.

* * *

School was over, but my day wasn't. When the bell finally rang, I quickly packed my belongings. I looked at Kevin. There was already a group of girls surround Kevin, trying to be his meister or flirt with him. I had different plans though. I squeezed through the crowd and grabbed him. The other girls were protesting and one even told be to keep my hands off of her Kevin. I growled at the girls and they went away. My friends were wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll be okay." I smiled at them, but they were still worried. I looked at Soul.

"Soul, I'll be coming home late, so you'll be cooking dinner." Soul frowned, but he leaned back on his seat.

"Whatever." Soul said.

"Thanks." I said.

I looked back at Kevin still smiling and my eyes was instantly filled with hate.

"You're coming with me," I growled. He didn't say anything as I dragged him out of the door.

* * *

We stopped in a hallway. There was nobody around. I released Kevin's hand. Kevin just chuckled.

"Well, well, well, I did not expect to see you so soon. Did you really want to see me that badly?" I turned around and looked at him. If looks can kill, Kevin would have been dead right now, even if he is a vampire.

"What, no hello?" He asked. I pinned him to the wall.

"Why are you here?!" I growled. Kevin was not scared at all.

"Nice to see you too, Maka." He grinned.

"Tell me!" I snarled. Kevin still had that smirk on him.

"Can't an old friend visit his _ex_-girlfriend?" he replied smugly.

"I know you didn't come here just for that." I spat. Kevin raised his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, you got me. I wanted to see if you're still the little _half_ vampire I know in the past. You know my offer still stands." He smirked.

"You know I don't love you anymore." I said. Kevin started to give me that puppy dog look. I turned around with my back facing him.

"But I do!" he cried. I sigh and placed a hand on my head.

"That was all in the past, Kevin. I thought you would remember our little break up and it was you who suggested it!" Kevin ignored me. He was still whining on how he still loves me, how I still 'love' him, and how he wants me to become a full vampire like himself! Arggghhhhh, he is giving me a headache that is worse than Black Star's!

"You know dangers of being a half vampire! The sooner you drink it, the better it will be! Besides if you bite people who are vampires, you wouldn't have to face the consequences later." Consequences? I looked up and turned around.

"What consequences?!" I asked.

This was when he caught me off guard. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in.

"It seems you don't know and I rather not say, but...How about a kiss to make me tell?" He grinned as pulled me in closer. If this had happened with any other boy, including Ox Ford, my arch rival and the one I hate the most, I would have been passed out due to the heat rising in my body, but this is Kevin we're talking about. I turned a bit pink(only a little like very light pink kinda pink) and closed my eyes.

"MAKA CHOP!" Kevin fell flat on the floor. He shut his eyes as he sat up and held his head in pain.

"Oww...That never gets old..." he muttered. I crossed my arms.

"Well, that's what you get for being a womanizer like Papa." I said nonchalantly. Kevin looked up and his attitude changed.

"Don't compare me to that father of yours. I'm not like him." He said angrily.

"You keep telling yourself that." A vein popped in his head. I smiled at my victory and started to walked away.

"Well at least I'm not a flat chest bookworm!" I stopped. This time a vein popped in my head. I turned around.

"What did you say?!" I yelled.

"You heard me!" Kevin yelled back. We both started screaming at each other.

"Playboy!"

"Dork!"

"Jerk!"

"Nerd!"

"Bloodsucker!"

"Speak for yourself! You're one too!"

"So you're admitting it!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Flat-chest!"

"Pervert!"

We kept on yelling insults at each other. I swear there were sparks between us as we glared at each other. We had our stare down, but I knew we couldn't hold it in.

We burst out laughing.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Till the end." I answered as I wiped a tear from my eye. I reached out a hand and helped him up.

"How are you?" I asked as I brush the dirt off my skirt.

"Great, how are you?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm okay. There are a few obstacles, but I got through them." I smiled.

"That's good."

"How long has it been again?" I said.

"If I remember correctly...about 5 years!" Kevin said.

"Was it really that long?" I looked surprised. Kevin laughed.

"It seemed like only yesterday that we were playing by the lake. The lake reflected the full moon. The cherry blossoms that gracefully landed on the water surface casting a small ripple. And you. The moonlight, the delicate petals that surrounded you and the dress you wore made you looked like a princess. My princess." Kevin bent down on one knee, took my hand, and kissed it.

"Are you going to stop flirting with me?" I deadpanned. He chuckled softly.

"Seems like my tricks won't work on you."

"They never did in the first place." I giggled. Kevin smiled. He then remembered something.

"Oh yeah I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to follow me!" He stated proudly.

"Whatever..." I muttered. Kevin grabbed my wrist again and leaned forward into my ear.

"I still want that kiss..." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and another book was slammed into his head.

* * *

I followed Kevin with a bump on his head until I stopped on front of the library. Wait, isn't that book coming in today?!

"What's up?" Kevin asked. I ignored him and quickly ran into the library. I walked over to the section where the newest books are. Where is it?...Found it! I pulled the book out of its shelf and held it in the air. Kevin walked up from behind and snickered.

"All this for a book? I knew you were still a bookworm. Hahahahaha-" Kevin suddenly stopped when he realized that he was surrounded by books and he saw me with a crazy grin. Kevin gulped. Lucky for me there was no one here. Hehe.

"MAKA CHOP X 100!"

* * *

We stopped at the music room and Kevin didn't look so good. He's recovering, but his head is still covered with at least 20 bumps and his face was covered with bruises. I tried to hold in my laughter, but he looked like a prune! People were staring at him while I was laughing my ass off. Let just say that Kevin will never call me a bookworm in the library or anyplace where there are books again. After a few more minutes we stopped in front of a music store. There was no bumps the be seen on Kevin's head now. Darn, I should have taken a picture of Kevin, because it was so hilarious. Haha!

"Don't ever speak of this again! Okay Maka?" Kevin was already the color of blood. Either it was because of my power or he was embarrassed I go for both ideas. I nodded with a smirk on my face. Kevin shrugged and turned around.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Just follow me." He grumbled. I silently walked into the music store.

Kevin greeted the owner of the store right away. They seemed to know each other. The owner was pretty nice, but I wonder if he knows that we are both vampires. He lead us to a room in the back and that room was filled with instruments. I was amazed by the sheer quantity of the instruments. There must have been like a hundred of them in the room ranging from pianos to the drums.

"Aren't you going to play anything?" Kevin asked. I sigh.

"You know I'm not a big fan of music." I said.

"That's funny because you are a really good singer." he said slyly.

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

"I'm a regular guy down at the club where you work. You know, that punch still hurts." Kevin pretended to be in pain. Punch?...Wait, it can't be!

"You're Rick?!" I asked clearly shocked.

"Yep!" Kevin said with a cheeky grin. I looked away.

"I take my apology back."

"Hey!" I ignored him and walked over to a violin. I wonder if I can still play it. I picked it up and rested it on my shoulder. I took the bow and faced Kevin. He was smiling.

"So you'll going to play the violin?" he asked

"I don't know..." I replied hesitantly.

"Come on Maka, I want to hear you play something. That's why I showed you this place!" Kevin stretched out his arms for emphasis. I sigh.

"Fine, but don't tell the others. Soul already thinks that I think that a half note is literally half a note and so do the others."

"Whatever you say. Just play it. The strings are already tuned." I deadpanned as I placed the bow on the strings and slowly moved it. It made a low pitched sound that seemed too low for my liking, but it wasn't bad. I played a slow, somewhat mournful melody. Kevin sat down on the floor and listened. I looked him and an idea popped into my head. I wonder if he still have that weakness. I smiled evilly and Kevin started to look worried.

Maybe I shouldn't do it. He already been through enough.

Not.

I quickened the tempo and the pitch got higher. Too high for Kevin's comfort. He instantly covered his ears and glared at me. I pretended that I have done nothing wrong even though I was enjoying this on the inside. Once I thought that Kevin been through enough torture I lowered the pitch just a little. The tempo was still the same. The melody sounded happy, in my point of view. Kevin released his ears and leaned against a wall, trying to recover from that awful experience. The melody ended. I placed the violin on the floor and walked over to Kevin. Good thing he can't move or else he would have been ripping me to shreds right now.

"That piece from from him right?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said. "I learned it from Wes, but I added my own twist to it."

"Yeah, I know when you purposely added that squeaky sound to your music!" Kevin yelled. I laugh.

"Revenge is sweet." I said.

"Only for you." I laughed again.

"How is Wes anyway?" I asked.

"He doing well, but he always ask how his brother is doing. I should be asking you about that since you are his partner. Isn't that the reason you're Soul's partner?" Kevin grinned. I got furious. That's not the reason Soul is my partner!

"No way! I found out they were brothers only after I made a partnership with him!" I quickly picked up the violin and made a high pitched noise. Kevin cringed.

"Damn, can't you take a joke? What? Do you like Soul?" Kevin smirked evilly. My face turned red and I made another high note. Kevin cringed again.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" I put down the violin and walked over to a piano. I sat down on the bench.

"Soul is my partner and weapon. I'm his meister. That is all." I waved my hands over the keys. Kevin sat next to me.

"I didn't know you can play the piano."

"I'm not that good actually. I got interested when I heard Soul play it when we first met."

"Just like Wes..." I smacked Kevin in the head very hard.

"Stop talking about Wes like that's the only reason I'm Soul's partner!" Kevin looked away.

"I'm sorry." He sounded genuine. I mentally growled, but I calmed down after a few seconds.

"Apology accepted." I took a deep breath in and my finger pressed a key. I started playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. That was the only song I know how to play right now. Kevin just listened and smiled. He got up, picked up the violin and started to play the same song at where I'm at. I always like a duet. I try to absorb in the melody as I play. My mind was showing an actual starry sky with a full moon. The scenery ended when we finished playing.

"That was okay for a girl like you." Kevin said.

"I'll take it as a compliment." I got my bags and walked out of the room.

"Oi! Wait up!" Kevin scrambled to get his things. The owner of the store was polishing up some instruments when I came out of the room.

"Thanks for letting me play some of the instruments." I said to the owner.

"No problem. I love your music. Come back anytime!" The owner smiled at me.

"I will!" I waved good bye to him with Kevin walking by my side. I smiled.

That was fun...

* * *

Kevin and I sat down on a bench at the park. There was a moment of silence until Kevin broke it.

"Is that wound still there?" he asked. Kevin glanced at my neck. He was looking for that bite mark of his.

"Nope it's gone. I am still a vampire you know."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said sheepishly. I sigh with a smile on my face and began to stretch my arms and legs.

"Actually, I was shocked when you bit me and broke up with me at the same time, but it was very funny when you ran all over Death City screaming, 'I'M A FULL VAMPIRE!' It nearly took us a whole month trying to convince the other people that you were just trying to cause some trouble after you broke out of mental illness hospital." I said.

"Yeah, and when they finally caught me I was forced to wear a silly dress and ballroom dance to folk music just to make the story believable." Kevin turned red.

"That was funny isn't it?" I laughed and Kevin laugh with me. I looked at Kevin.

"Now, tell me the real reason you're here." I said wearing an innocent smile. Kevin's laughter faded away.

"Don't think I forgot that warning you gave me when you were 'Rick'. And I know you best, so don't try lying to me." I said seriously. My smile was gone now and it was replaced with concern. Kevin looked on the ground while I waited for his response. I know this isn't good. There was a pause with only the cold wind blowing telling me that time was still ticking.

"_He's_ back." Kevin finally said. My eyes widen in shock.

"No! I thought we killed him!"

"Apparently not." He said. All of my memories came flooding back to me. The death of his partner, no the killing of his partner. The vampires hunting him down. Kevin and I finally killing him with our own hands.

"I... I just can't believe it!" I bit my lip and looked down.

"There are even worse news." Kevin said sadly.

"What's worse than that? Asura?!" I screamed. Kevin was silent for a minute, but it felt like a year. He opened his mouth.

"He's coming for you..." My eyes got larger.

"...That bastard, Makoto."

* * *

**Hehe...a new rival for Soul... and Kid. Introducing Kevin Ketsueki! I actually had trouble with Kevin's last name. It means blood in japanese. ^_^ It's good enough right? Who is "he" anyway... you'll have to find out in my next chapter! I did provide some hints. If you want to tell me what you think is going on write it in your reviews. I also had a hard time with the name calling. I never insulted someone...maybe my brother, but only once! I just looked online for some names, but if I have offense anyone I'm sorry! Please read and review!**


	8. Thank You!

**That day is coming too fast! I guess I'll be introducing 2 more OC quickly!**

**Thanks the reviews and adding my story to your collection:**

**autumn.n. woods**

**anna114**

**XxCocoDreamsxX**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter & squirtlepokemon215: No spoilers! XD But I could say that Maka and Kevin really hate Makoto for something he did in the past.**

**8Black-star8, darkangel565, lolkidd4life, Kakomine**

**I don't own Soul Eater, but now I can say that I own Kevin Ketsueki! XP**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Thank You!**

* * *

No...he can't be back! I know I killed Makoto with Kevin! Every vampire saw it! How can he be alive?!

I was beyond angry. I'm furious. I don't know why Kevin was walking 2 feet behind me, but he mentioned something about not seeing me this angry since that incident where there was 1 explosion, a month for 20 vampires to heal and a 99% dead vampire. We stopped at my building. Kevin followed me as I walked up the stairs and to the front door.

"Shouldn't you be heading home now?" I said, annoyed. Kevin smirked.

"I am home." He said. Kevin walked to the door next to mine and used a key to open it. My eyes widen. No freaking way... I caught the door before it closed and looked inside the apartment. Kevin was about to take off his shirt until I barged in.

"Hey! Can you give a guy some space?" He said. Kevin stopped trying to take off his shirt. I glared at him.

"What did you do?!" I yelled.

"Nothing! The room was vacant and the land lady let me live in it." I stared at him disbelievingly. Kevin laughed nervously.

"And I kinda promised her that you would go on a date with her son." I gripped on my hardcover book very tightly. Many veins were popping in my head and when Kevin try to run I exploded.

"MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHO-" My revenge was interrupted when my apartment door opened. Soul walked out into the hallway. He started walking towards Kevin's place. Soul looked tired and he scratched his head

"What's with the screaming? You just woke up from my nap and I was having a cool dream." Soul looked up and his eyes turned cold.

"Why is he here?!" Soul hissed. Kevin smirked. Soul scowled at him. Thus, a staring contest began and there were sparks flying everywhere. I stepped between them and they stopped.

"He's our new neighbor." I said.

"Oh hell no!" Soul yelled. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Soul." Soul gave Kevin one last glare before we got back to our apartment. When we got home I closed the door and leaned against it. My eyes were glued to the ground. Soul looked at me confused, but also upset.

"Maka-"

"Soul, why were you following me?" Soul immediately got quiet.

"I recognized your soul while I was talking to Kevin." Soul still didn't say anything.

"Why would you spy on me when I told y-"

"I was just worried about yo- I mean my meister!" Soul interrupted. He turned red when he realized what he said out loud. My hands curled up into fists and they were shaking.

"Soul you idiot!" I yelled. I ran to my room before Soul could say anything. I locked the doors. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror. Why is my face red?! I splashed some cold water onto my face to cool myself down. I climbed into my bed and hugged my pillow. I remembered what he said.

_I was just worried about yo- I mean my meister! _It seemed like he was about to say 'you'. I hugged my pillow tighter.

Baka Soul...

* * *

_I was surrounded by darkness. Everything was pitch black. I felt something coming towards me. I tried to grabbed a weapon, but there weren't any around. The figure got closer. Makoto! He held a knife in his right hand. I couldn't move. __I was too scared to do so. __Makoto raised the deadly blade. __No...stop...Stop... I tried to scream but nothing came out. The knife started to come down on me._

_STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

My alarm clock went off. My eyes shot opened. It...was a dream? But it felt so real! My heart was beating rapidly. I clenched on my blanket tightly. I tried to calm myself down. After a few minutes I finally relaxed. I breathed out and felt something heavy. I looked down only to see Kevin smiling with his arms around my waist.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Maka! What's going on?!" Soul yelled as e banged on the door.

"Nothing Soul. I just tripped." I lied. I looked at a sleepy Kevin.

"Let go of me!" I growled. Kevin hugged me tighter.

Oh how I wish I was a full vampire right about now! Then I could be able to push Kevin off me. Full vampires get some more powers than half vampires. They are stronger and faster. Full vampires are also able to turn into bats or at least grow bat wings. Half vampires just have superhuman strength and supernatural senses. That's how Kevin got into my room. He turned into a bat and flew through the windows. Note to self: Lock the windows.

"Get out of my bed!" I said.

"But you're so warm Maka!" Kevin whined.

"Leave now or else I will give you the beating of your life." I had a killer aura around me. Kevin let go of me and sat on my bed.

"You know you love me." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and Mama and Papa are getting married again." I opened the windows. I leaned against the wall and looked at him saying 'leave me be'.

"Fine. See you at school, _Maka-chan._" Kevin turned into a bat and flew out the window. What's with the -chan? Now I definitely feel how Soul feels with Blair on top of him. However, he still deserve it since he does not get her off fast enough or even resist! I quickly changed and went to school.

During the ride there Soul and I were silent. I guess we still couldn't forget about that fight we had yesterday. It could be my own imagination, but I thought I heard him say, "I'm sorry." I just replied back, "That's okay." The rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

Soul and I walked into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone." I said. Everyone looked up.

"Good morning Ma-"

"Good morning Maka-chan!" Kevin pounced and hugged me. I ignored the violent aura that came from the girls. My friends froze. Most of their jaws dropped. Patty was laughing. Kid cracked a smile. Soul growled. I deadpanned.

"Good morning Kevin." I said. I looked at the group.

"I got used to it." I said hoping that it would snap them out of their shock. It didn't work. They were probably wondering how this guy managed not to get his name on a gravestone. Meanwhile Kevin was patting me on the head and giving me a face rub telling me how adorable I am. A vein popped.

"When are you going to get off of me?! And don't call me with a -chan at the end of my name!" I kicked Kevin off of me and he slammed into a wall. The impact was hard, but Kevin didn't look like he was hurt. Instead, Kevin brushed the dirt off his clothes. His bangs covered his eyes. I was actually a little scared since he was silent for so long. Kevin looked up and made his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Why?! You were my girlfriend!" Again, the group were bewildered and this time all of their jaws dropped. I facepalmed and tried to ignore the fact that there were auras with the intent to kill behind me.

"I am no longer dating you, so don't call me that anymore!" Kevin pretended that he was thinking.

"Then how about Mary?" Kevin grinned. As soon as I heard the name I covered Kevin's mouth with my hand. I gave a look that would have made Dracula shudder.

"Mary?" Soul asked. Kevin tore my hand off of his mouth.

"Yep, Mary! That was my nickname for her in the past!" He said happily. The group suddenly got very interested. Damn Kevin and his big mouth! I shot daggers at him.

"Why did you call her Mary?" Kid asked.

"Because of Mary Sue!"

"Maka is a perfectionist, but not as much as Kid." Liz said. The other nodded in agreement. Kevin smirked.

"And because of Bloody Mary." He said creepily. Liz shivered.

"B-B-Bloody Mary?!" Kevin nodded. My eyes widen.

"Don't you dare tell them!" I yelled. Kevin ignored me. He began to whisper like he was telling a scary story.

"In the past there was a boy who would bully us just because we were ...different. One day, Maka just came along and beat him up for us. She was covered with the bully's blood like a Bloody Mary. Those two names are perfect for her, so I just called her Mary as a nickname." Kevin grinned childishly. I stood behind Kevin with a book in my hand. There was a dark aura surrounding me.

"And it will never be used again you got that?!" I maka-chopped him.

"Hai." Kevin whimpered. I looked at the group. Patty and Black Star were laughing. The others stared at me with wide eyes. Great... now I'll have to live with it.

"That was all in the past. And why were you guys following me?" I looked at the group who laughed nervously. I sighed.

"If you have any concerns you could have told me in the first place. I wouldn't mind. Oh and the music store owner told me to say hi to you guys."

"He was very nice," Tsubaki said. Kevin nodded. Black Star remembered something.

"We heard someone playing a violin in the back and that person was really good." I smiled. Someone has complimented my skills!

"Well, not as good at me!" Err. almost a compliment...I sweatdropped.

"You must have heard Kevin playing the violin." I said.

"Yeah, it was me." Kevin snickered and I stepped on his foot. He stopped laughing and I gave an innocent smile.

"Oh yeah who was the guy who played the piano? He was really good too!" Patty said. I tensed up.

"Um...that was..."

Stein walked in. Thank Shinigami!

"Everyone, we have another new student attending the DWMA today." He said. People started whispering to each other. A new student is coming. I looked at the door hoping to see his face. Stein looked bored and a little annoyed.

"Everybody settle down or else I'll dissect you all." The class immediately got quiet. Stein looked at a figure by the door.

"You can come in now."

"Thank you." A boy walked in. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket and a pair of jeans. His hair was blonde and he had hazel eyes. Girls started whispering to each other on how cute

"Hello, my name is David Smith. I'm a meister." He bowed. At least he was polite unlike some people I know *cough* Black Star *cough* Kevin*cough*. David looked up. I stiffened when I saw him staring at me.

"Maka?"He said. How did he know my name?! Wait, he's coming over here! David stood in front of me. He took my hand and kissed it. I had a slight feeling of deja vu. I blushed.

"I wanted to see you again." He said quietly.

Ehhhhhh?!

Soul fell out of his chair. Patty was laughing again. The rest was just shocked. I looked around. Girls looked like they wanted to destroy me! I was shaking.

"Maka, you know him?!" Soul asked.

"No I don't!" I replied instantly, "I'm sorry, but you must have gotten the wrong person!" David shook his head.

"I didn't. I can't believe I get to see you again!" He hugged me. My face turned 10 shades redder.

* * *

Luckily Stein was here or else the girls would have ripped me into shreds already. I can't believe I was grateful to Stein. Twice! I shivered. I looked to the front of the classroom. Stein had that maniac grin on him. This can't be good.

"Okay today we are going to investigate this rare specimen." He rolled in a table with a b-B-BAT STRAPPED IN IT! Kevin and I immediately froze. He should know how protective we vampires are to bats.

"Ji ji jiiiiiiii jii ji jiiiii!" The bat said. Translation: Help! Get me off of this thing! I made a fist and looked at Kevin. We were both thinking the same thing. Kevin and I jumped out of our seat and pushed the cart away from as Stein was about to dissect the innocent creature.

"Maka, Kevin. What do you think you're doing?" Stein asked with a hint of annoyance.

"We can't let you dissect him!" I yelled. Calm down Maka. He's only the greatest meister ever to graduate Shibusen. Ugh...that did not help. Stein looked at me. I was starting to sweating. Suddenly David spoke.

"Oh yeah, Lord Death told me to tell you that you can't do dissections for the week after what happened last time." I remembered...Professor Stein dissected a bird and it was the only one left in the world. Needless to say, Lord Death had an angry phone call from the National Endangered Animal Protection Agency. Stein looked at David, then at us.

"Fine. Today we won't do a dissection. Instead, each one of you will turn in a 5 page essay on the meister's ability, the weapon's ability, and soul resonance."

My classmates shot me some dirty looks as I walked back to my seat. My friends and David was the only one that smiled to me. I gave him a small smile that said thank you to David. The next few hours were used to write the paper. I finished in an hour and I started to help the bat.

* * *

The bat calm down when the bell rang. Soul and Black Star ended up destroying a part of the school thanks to their fight with Kevin. Right now they are facing the wrath of Lord Death. Tsubaki had to come along to make sure Black Star doesn't run away. Liz wanted to do some more shopping, so she dragged Kid and Patty with her. I was still helping the bat. I wondered what it was like to be under 's knife. Me strapped to a table and almost getting dissected. I shivered. Get that image our of my head! The bat snapped me out of my fear.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" The bat said after I translated what he said. He made little bowing gestures.

"No problem Kenny." I said.

"Kenny?" The bat asked.

"Yeah, Kenny! I don't want to call you, so I'll call you Kenny! What do you think?" The bat thought for a minute. Then he smiled.

"I like it! Thank you Maka-sama." -Sama? I turned pink. No one had have addressed me so formally.

"You don't have to call me like that. Maka is fine." Kenny shook his head

"You are my hero! Calling you so casually is rude!"

"But-"

"Bye bye Maka-sama!" Kenny waved his ...wing and flew out of the door. I rested my face on my hand and looked at the door until Kenny disappeared completely. At least he's well.

A shadow loomed over me. I looked up just to see a very pissed girl.

"You bitch! Why did you do that?" She yelled. Where did that come from? ...Nevermind.

The girl raised her hand and it was coming towards me. I braced for the pain, but I never got it. Kevin caught her hand before it reached my face.

"Don't hurt Maka." He said coldly. The girl showed some signs of pain.

"Kevin-sama! Why are you protecting her?! She made us do all that work!"

"Then why are you only targeting her?" A voice called out. I looked to my right and saw David. He stood in front of me.

"As I remembered correctly we were also part of it." David said. Kevin nodded. The girl stepped back a bit.

"That..." We all stared at her. The girl stomped her feet.

"Why are you even helping her?! She's a nerd with no sense of style." Okay people have to stop with the nerd thing. It's annoying the hell out of me! I stopped my self from grabbing a book. Instead, I crossed my arms. Soul silently walked into the classroom. He looked at me confused at the situation I was in. I pretended that I didn't see him.

"You guys should be on my side! After all I'm way more beautiful than her. She will always be the odd one out!"

My eyes widened. I gritted my teeth.

"Nobody will even care if she's gone!"

My hands curled up into fists. No I have to control it!

"She's a nobody!"

I tried to stay calm, but my anger took control. I was about to punch her, but the boys beat me to it.

Soul, Kevin, and David all grabbed the girl by the shirt.

"Don't you dare talk about Maka that way!" They said simultaneously. Their eyes were filled with fury and rage. The girl was scared. The boys dropped the girl. She fell on to the floor. Kevin stepped in front of her as she tried to get up.

"Kevin-sam-"

"Leave before I actually do something that I regret." Kevin said. Soul and David glared at her. The girl quickly packed her things and ran out of the classroom. Soul quickly grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Maka! What did she do?" He asked. I winced in pain.

"Soul, can you let go of me?" Soul turned a little pink from the physical contact. David pushed him out of the way.

"Are you okay Maka?" He asked. I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. Thank you everyone." I said. Kevin and David smiled. Soul walked out the door. I felt sad when he did that. I looked at David. He was beaming.

"Um… did we met before?" I asked.

"Of course we did!"

"Okay where?" Curse my bad memory.

"Do you really want to know?" David asked. I nodded.

"It's..." Kevin and I leaned in.

"...a secret!" He said happily. Kevin and I fell animestyled. What happened to that cool, serious personality he had before?! I clenched my fist and my arms were shaking. He should be lucky I didn't maka chop him! David smiled happily as he left the classroom.

"Wait, David you forgot your coat!" I went to his seat and picked up the clothing. As I was picking it up something fell. I bent over to pick it up and then I froze. Kevin noticed it too and walked over to me. He stiffened when he saw what I saw.

A gun dropped out of David's coat. The gun was silver with a cross at the barrel of the gun. That wasn't what I was afraid of. It was what was inside of the gun. Our worst fear came true. Inside the gun were 6 _silver_ bullets. I immediately set the gun to safety. We can touch silver; it's not a problem. The problem is what happens when that silver gets in our body. Let's just say that we can't regenerate if we are hit by silver. Even if we can we would recover really slowly.

"D-David, why do you have that gun?" I stuttered.

"Oh, I'm a vampire hunter." David said. I knew it! Kevin and I both looked at each other with fear in our eyes. V-Vampire hunter?! I mentally screamed. David was oblivious to our fear that was practically shown in every part of our body. He took his coat and walked out of the classroom after he thanked me. Kevin and I were already sweating. A vampire hunter, the vampire's swore enemy, is going to the same school as us! There was a long pause before Kevin spoke up.

"Everything's good as long as he don't know right?" He said.

"Y-Yeah." We both left the classroom. My body was shaking during the walk home.

Why does my life always have to be this way?

* * *

I went to Club Death to check on its progress. Those kishins really did a number on the building I talked to Steven while I was there. He said that the club will be good as new in a few months. I smiled. I like working at Club Death. Oh yeah, I have to tell the guys about only are we performers, but now we are protectors of the club! Hah, at least we get to earn some more money. Maybe I can buy a violin from that music shop. It was fun playing it after so many years. My face broke into a small smile.

I hope I can relive that moment again...

* * *

**I'm so sorry I rushed things! I will definitely do some revising for this chapter!*Holding a microphone* Now introducing Kenny and David! I actually managed to take introduce two new oc into this chapter! I actually don't know what bats sound like, so I'm just writing it with the 'Ji Ji' sound thing. Valentine's Day is...tomorrow*sigh* That day had to come sooner than expected. Hey, I'm not letting the spirit of the day go to waste! Just expect a Valentine's day special! Read and review! XD**


	9. Valentine's Day Special!

**Today is the day! It's Valentine's day! XD Sorry for posting it late!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**squirtlepokemon215 **

**anna114 **

**I don't own Soul Eater. Enjoy my Valentine's Day special chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Valentine's Day Special!**

* * *

I was surprised. I thought when Liz meant shopping, she meant a mall, not the grocery store. I just watched the girls buy some chocolates. They told me to buy some too and I bought one, but I didn't know why. The girls and I were just talking in a cafe. I was ignoring Liz's 'girl' talk. Fashion and relationships about other people are really not my thing. Then the word popped up.

"Valentine's Day?" I asked. Liz dropped her lipstick. Tsubaki's jaw dropped. Patty stopped eating for 5 seconds, but she continued eating.

"You don't know that Valentine's day's tomorrow?!" Liz yelled. She said that too loud, causing some bystanders to focus on us. I shrugged.

"It just slipped my mind, that's all."

"It's the most important day for love!" Liz intertwined her fingers and had stars in her eyes. I continued to eat my cake while Liz continued to talk about Valentine's Day, chocolate, confessions, and all of the other stuff related to love. Tsubaki was unusually listening intently and Patty ordered some more cake. I sighed. Valentine's day is just not my thing.

But chocolate is a good idea. I can show my gratitude to my friends. Liz looked at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Maka, are you planning to give some chocolate to anyone? Especially someone special?" Liz smiled slyly. I looked up with a blank face.

"Yeah I have some." Liz had that tell-me-more face.

"I'm giving some to you guys, Soul, Kid, Kevin, and David." Wait, why am I giving some chocolate to David? I hardly know him! Then again, he did help me with the bat incident. Liz fell animestyled.

"I didn't mean that!" She said.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

"I mean to that special boy that you like!"

"Like you and Kid?" Liz blushed.

"No you're wrong! And it's not about me right now!" She said frantically. I stared at her with a blank face and continued to drink my hot chocolate.

* * *

After a whole hour talking about love Liz sighed.

"You are my biggest challenge yet." I looked at her confused. Liz looked at her watch.

"Oh my Death! Patty, we have to go now!" She stood up and packed her stuff. Patty nodded and scarfed down everything. She ran to Liz.

"Good bye everyone!" Patty yelled. Tsubaki and I waved. After we finished eating we also went back home.

* * *

I put on an apron and placed a pot of water over the stove. A bowl with the chocolate was placed on top of the pot.

Okay time to make some chocolate! However I do need to remember some really important things. I really want to show me gratitude to everyone and not cause a big mess! I should make something that they will like. Hmm... Oh wait, I should get a pen and paper first. I looked at the pot. It's going to take a while for the chocolate to start melting so I have some time. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and I sat down. I wrote all of the names I was going to give chocolate to.

I'll start with Soul. He doesn't like sweet things, but he also doesn't like bitter things. Then there wa-

"Ji ji jiiiiiiii!" Translation: Maka-sama! I turn around and saw a bat pounding on the window.

"Kenny!" I yelled. I opened the window and he flew into the room. Kenny landed on the table.

"Why are you here?!" I asked clearly surprised. He looked up.

"Maka-sama! Do you need any help?" He asked eagerly. I smiled.

"Maybe, but I don't know yet. I'm trying to make some chocolate for my friends."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah. They're on the stove. Oh can you check the progress?"

"Okay Maka-sama!" The bat flew to the kitchen. I looked back on my paper.

"Maka-sama! The choco is starting to melt!"

"Then can you stir it for me so that the chocolate won't burn?"

"Okay!" I heard cooking utensils banging against on another. I stiffened.

"I'm okay!" The noise stopped and I relaxed, but I couldn't help but look at the stove. I saw Kenny moving the chocolate around in the bowl. I was relieved. I sat back down and resumed my thoughts.

Then there was Black Star. This guy is the one I'll have to be careful of. I need to make his chocolate with the least amount of sugar. You don't want to know what happens or even be around Black Star if he consumes sugar. I sweatdropped when I remembered what happened last time. Okay, aside from that, Patty really like sweet things, so I should make the chocolate extra sweet for her. Kid's chocolate definitely have to be symmetrical. I sighed. Kid and his symmetry obsession. Liz seems okay with any type of chocolate as well as Tsubaki. Kevin love chocolate with a drop of blood in it. ...I'll remove the blood part of it. I sure he won't mind. Finally there was David. I don't know much about him. I hope he will like the chocolate I make.

At the end I decided to make truffles. It seemed the easiest to do to fit these 'requirements'. I walked to the stove and saw that the chocolate was completely melted.

"Thanks for your help, Kenny." I took a strawberry and dipped it the melted chocolate. I placed the chocolate on a plate and offered it to Kenny.

"Thank you Maka-sama." He happily ate the chocolate covered strawberry while I made the truffles.

* * *

The next day I carried a bag with many boxes. Each box contained 4 truffles. Now I have to find my friends to give it to them! I walked into the classroom only to see girls giving chocolate the the guys they like. I see a lot of red faces. I gave my chocolate to the girls first since they were free. Black Star was sulking in his desk.

"Why aren't anyone giving chocolate to their god?" He was either angry or upset. Tsubaki was blushing a little. I made a small smile.

"Give it to him, Tsubaki."

"Huh? Give me what?" Tsubaki blushed harder. I nudged her and she finally gave in.

"Black Star. Here." Tsubaki placed a chocolate in front of Black Star. He instantly grabbed the chocolate and screamed "YAHOO! I got chocolate from my partner!" Tsubaki fainted when she heard that and a vein was throbbing in my head.

"MAKA CHOP!" Black Star fell to the ground. I sighed and beaded down. I placed my chocolate on Black Star. Hopefully he won't crush it when he gets up. I looked up. There were already girls surrounding Soul and David. I'll just give it to them after school. I sat down in my seat.

"Good morning Maka!" I looked up and saw Kevin's face. He sat next to me. I looked at him confused and looked over his shoulder.

"Why aren't you getting any chocolate? I thought girls would flock to you with it."

"I told them I was allergic to the stuff."

"But you're not." There was a pause.

"So, are you going to give me yours?" Kevin asked. He was looking at the bag I was holding.

"Those are not for you!"

"Come on please I want to eat something sweet today!" Something sweet huh? I looked at the girls who were forming a line to give their chocolate to the boys. I smirked. I stood up and screamed in shock, "Kevin, why did you lie?! I thought you love chocolate so much that you'll date any girl who gives it to you!" About a hundred girls turned their head and looked at Kevin with gleaming eyes. Kevin gulped and quickly ran with the girls on behind him, screaming his name wanting him to accept their chocolate and hopefully go out with them. Before he disappeared I placed a chocolate in his pocket that said _Maka:2 Kevin:1._

* * *

The bell rang. The girls surrounded the boys again and when I found where David was (his group of girls were the largest) I had to squeeze though the crowd. I heard David say thank you and the girls screamed louder. My ears were getting painful. I quickly navigated though the crowd and saw David.

"Oh Maka!" He said. The girls who heard it glared at me. I cringed, but I pulled out a box for David.

"For me?" I nodded.

"Thank you Maka!" David said. He smiled and I swear half of the girls fainted. I quickly ran out of the group and felt to the floor. I tried to recover from that experience. My ears were still ringing.

"Are you okay Maka?" I looked up and saw Kid.

"I'm okay Kid." Kid reached out his hand and I took it.

"Oh I almost forgot. This is for you." I said as I pulled out a black box from the bag. Kid happily took the truffles.

"Thank you. And you know" He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I still love you." It was on impulse, but I grabbed Kid's hand. I dragged him out of the classroom. We stopped at a courtyard. I let go of Kid and he held his wrist.

"Maka-"

"Kid, why are you doing this?" I interrupted.

"Why am I doing what?" Kid said innocently.

"I know you are lying about you loving me." Kid made a sad smile.

"How did you know?"

"When I drank your blood I found out." I smiled softly.

"You love Liz don't you?" Kid turned red. He coughed. I chuckled.

"I knew it." Kid looked down, but I could see that his face was still red. Seems like Kid horrible with containing his feeling. I looked at Kid.

"Can you stop doing this for me?" Kid stopped blushing. He looked up.

"Okay Maka." We both laughed.

"Thank you Kid." I said.

"I should be thanking you for making me stop this charade." We both started to walk back to the school.

"I just hope that one day he will recognize his feelings." Kid said. I couldn't help but wonder who he was talking about.

Kid and I walked down the wall together. Kid stopped and I looked up. Liz was in front of us. SHe held a box which she quickly hid behind her backk. Kid was frozen. Maybe I have to give him a push, literally. I pushed Kid forward. He looked back confused. I smiled and mouthed "Go on". Kid smiled back. He looked forward and walked toward Liz. I leaned against a wall. Liz handed a chocolate to Kid which he gladly accepts. Both of them turned pink.

I made a small smile and slowly disappeared from their sight.

* * *

It was snowing when I walked outside. I could see my breath in front of me as I walked out the door. Soul was waiting for me next to his motorcycle. We didn't talk much. My hand was in my pockets next to my mittens and ...the chocolate. He's the last person I need to give it too. Should I give it to him now? Maybe now it not the right time. I don't know why, but my heart started beating very fast. I shivered and Soul seemed to notice. He pulled something from his motorcycle.

"Here." Soul said as he pushed a bag to me. He looked away as I looked inside the bag. I was a little surprised. I pulled a red scarf out of the bag.

"Thank you Soul!" I smiled at him.

Soul's face turned red. He silently got onto his motorcycle. I quickly climbed on top of it. His face and neck were still red. He must be cold. I look at my scarf. It seems long enough. I took one end of the scarf and wrapped it around Soul.

"M-Maka?"

"Don't move and keep your eyes on the road!" I wrapped the scarf around Soul's neck. I sat back down.

"Now you don't have to be cold." I smiled. Soul looked forward. He got redder, but it must be from the cold again.

"...Thanks..." Soul mumbled. I placed my head on Soul's shoulder. He was warm. Soul jumped a bit, but he relaxed after a few minutes. I moved in a little closer to his warmth. I knew I didn't want this moment to end yet. I quietly reached into my pocket and placed the chocolate on the dashboard of the motorcycle. Soul saw the box. He slowly opened it and saw the truffles I made. Soul took one and popped on into his mouth. I waited in anticipation of his opinion of my work. There was a long pause before Soul started to speak.

"It's good..." He said. I looked up and saw that Soul was red again. I sigh and rested my head on his shoulder again. He didn't seem to mind it this time.

"Thank you...Maka..." Soul said. I was a little surprised. My eyes widened just a little. A warm feeling came over me. I smiled and closed my eyes. Baka...

_Happy Valentine's day._

* * *

**What do you think? ^_^ A SoMa moment in there! XD. Okay I already rushed alot of things and I want to take a break. So...the next chapter would be a talk show!**** This applies to the new OCs too!**** If you have any questions or dares or challenges tell me in anyway possible! I can't wait for the next chapter, but... if the next chapter is too short then maybe I can put in something else. How about some bloopers? :) I want to do something else before the next chapter of the actual story to relieve some stress. Read and review!**


	10. Behind the Scenes!

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**anna114**

**squirtlepokemon215**

**autumn.n. woods**

**XxCocoDreamsxX**

***looking at reviews and pm* Um...Nothing for me (-_-lll)... Is my story really that straightforward? Hehe :P. Anyway I guess these will be a bloopers chapter! Hopefully you'll all laugh at my poor attempt in humor!**

**I don't own Soul Eater! This chapter will be in my POV!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Behind the Scenes!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Scene ?**

_I heard something fall outside with my super hearing._

_I looked out the window. I see Soul ...face planted on the ground._

"Cut!" I said with a megaphone, "Someone help Soul up now!" A couple of staff members picked Soul up and placed him on the bench. I pressed number 1 on speed dial and placed the phone near my ear.

"Hello? It's me again, Pinkcott123?" The voice on the other end sighed.

"Who is it this time?" he asked.

~Fast forward~

Soul was put into the ambulance and it rode off into the sunset. I waved and yelled, "Good luck with Stein! He's such a helpful dude! Hm…. I heard he was dying to test some kind of liquid that could get you into madness or something."

"Isn't that black blood?" I turned around to see Maka.

"Black blood?" I asked. Maka nodded.

"Crona and Soul have it in their body."

.

.

.

"Wait come back!" I yelled and started to chase the ambulance.

~After 10 minutes~

I was panting and sweat was rolling off of my face. The door to Stein's place was locked and there was no answer when I knocked.

"At least don't change him! We still need him on the set!"

**Chapter 3 Scene 2**

_I closed the doors and took a deep breath in. A scent lingered in the room._

_Ahhhh, his blood smell so good._

I stiffened.

"Uh Maka, you're drooling." I said nervously.

"Huh?" Maka touched her mouth.

"Ah, sorry." She quickly wiped the drool away and gave an okay sign. I laughed nervously.

**Chapter 3 Scene 5**

Soul looked at the sun and then at 'Sarah'. He looked back to the sun.

"Sarah, you're a vampire right?" Soul asked. Of course she is! She told you!...Wait... Don't say it Soul!

"Yeah?" Maka said cautiously.

"How come you're not sparkling in the sunlight?" Maka stood silently with her bangs covering her eyes. Then she looked up.

"Do you really want to go there?" She cracked her knuckles and a faint grin was seen on her face. Soul paled.

"No...uh...I take that back!"

"Too late." Maka said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Soul screamed. I cringed.

"Don't kill him….." I said softly.

**Chapter 4 Scene 2**

_"Kid," I said innocently, "Isn't your hair unsymmetrical?" Kid fell to the ground._

_"I'm trash. Garbage. Worthless. " I started to walk away._

Okay next Kid needs to grab her hand…. Nothing happened. Huh?

"Kid?" I looked at the fallen boy.

"I'm trash..." He whispered. I sigh.

"Asymmetrical garbage..." I walked up to Kid with a bullhorn at his ears.

"KID!" I screamed. He didn't budge. I groaned and pointed my bullhorn to the staff.

"Can someone bring me Liz and Patty like now?"

**Chapter 5 Scene ?**

"Authoress, how did you get so many kishins?" Black Star asked. I chuckled.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked darkly.

"Let's just say I have connections."

"Okay….." Black Star started to back away.

"Is the all mighty god scared?" I mocked.

"Me? Scared?! THE MIGHTLY BLACK STAR IS NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!"

"Really?" I smirked and pressed a button. A hole appears on the floor and Black Star dropped into it. He brushed himself off and looked around.

"Well bring it on I can take on a couple of kishins! In fact I can take on anything!"

"Black Star? It's something much worse than that." I pressed another button and a screen can on. Black Star paled.

"Oh no…." I cackled.

"Oh yes. Say hello to your worst nightmare…"

"LET ME OUT!" Black Star yelled. Maka sweatdropped and Soul quietly walked away whistling.

"What?" I asked.

**Chapter 7 Scene 6**

"Maka! I just love your music!" I said as I ran up to her.

"Thanks Pink." She said. I picked up a violin and started playing randomly with many squeaky noises. Maka and Kevin and the shop owner cringed.

"Um...Pink, how about I teach you?" Maka asked. The others nodded in agreement. I nodded happily. After Maka showed me the correct position I tried again and made another squeaky sound. I dropped my head.

"You can do it Pink!" Maka said, but she looked skeptical. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah..."

~After Death knows how many mistakes- er...errors- No! um...trials yeah trials!~

The music ended and I opened my eyes. I turned around.

"I finally finished 1 song! Did you hear that guys?!" Maka clapped.

"Congrats Pink!"

"Yay!" I jumped up in joy. "Kevin? Kevviiiinnnnnnn..." I turned around. Kevin was lying on the ground and his soul was floating in the air.

"Kevin!" I dropped the violin and shook the boy.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed. Maka clapped her hands together.

"May he rest in peace."

**Chapter 7 Scene 7**

"Hey guys! Do you want to see Kevin in a dress?" I pulled out a tape.

"Yes!" The guys said simultaneously.

"Hell no!" Kevin screamed as he tried to snatch the tape away from me. I had an evil glint on my eyes and pulled out a rope.

~Few hours later~

The room filled with laughter while Kevin was in a corner tied up. He was crying animestyled.

"You guys are so cruel..." He whimpered.

"It's not that bad." I said trying to talk in between laughs.

"Not bad?! I'm still wondering how the hell people stopped talking about this!" Soul said.

**Chapter 8 Scene 4**

Kevin was really pale.

"That was so scary!" He was shaking and curled up in a fetal position.

"I really don't want to anger the professor..." The rest shivered including me. Then a door opened and the infamous silver haired professor came. The room temperature dropped. Stein looked at us.

"Since you two took my test subject who will be replacing him?" All eyes were looking at Kevin who gulped.

"W-Why is everyone looking at me?!" He squeaked. I spoke up.

"All in favor for Kevin to take one for the team raise your hand." Everyone but Stein and Kevin raised their hand.

"Traitors!" Kevin said and Stein grabbed him by the collar. He started to drag him out of the door. Kevin gulped when he saw the crazed smile on Stein's face.

"Save me!" Kevin cried. We all just waved.

"Good luck Kevin…."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as the door closed. We all looked at the door slam shut on us. Then we ran when we heard someone was trying to start a chainsaw.

* * *

Coming soon though I don't know when... (very random lines)

_Argghhh who might Kid be talking about?!_

_I heard footsteps coming forward._

_"You!"_

_"Maka, did you miss me?"_

_"AHHHHHHHH!"_

_"MAKA-CHAN!"_

_"Why is he here?!"_

__ and _ started battling._

_"When are you guys going to stop?!"_

"_Monster!"_

"_Everyone run!"_

_"David!"_

_"I always knew."_

_My scream pierced the silent night._

_"You bastard!"_

"_Let me go!"_

_"Oi wake up!"_

_"I loved you."_

_I'm sorry Soul..._

_"I...I will offer my life."_

* * *

**Pinkcott123: Sorry for being so late! Actually *look up* maybe that should be after every chapter just to add suspense... uhhhhh I don't know. *sigh* I'll think about it... Maybe a few...**

**Soul: *cough* She's just lazy.**

**Pinkcott123: *glare* You know what I can do right?**

**Soul: *looked away***

**Pinkcott123: That's what I thought. To all readers, I'm going to revise/rewrite/edit whatever you call it I'm just going to edit this story! And be going very slow. Argh, I'm getting writer's block! DX Not to mention my normal life just stressing me out!**

**Black Star: Are you sure you're not lazy?**

**Pinkcott123: *death glare at the boys***

**Maka: *cough* Anyway, read and review!**


End file.
